High School Times
by Zipper Nova
Summary: The crazy times of the Kingdom Hearts cast in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **High School Times

**Author: **Zipper Nova  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T

**Summary: **The crazy times of the Kingdom Hearts cast in high school.

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitas- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"Sora get up!" Roxas said as he poked his twin with his foot. The idiot had fallen off the top bunk off their bed again. It was nothing new. But it scared the shit out of Roxas when it happened in the middle of the night. It was also more than likely the reason for his pure stupidity.

"I'll get Vanitas!" An empty threat to someone like Sora.

"Jus go way." Sora mumbled.

"No, we promised we'd meet up with everyone at the hideout." Roxas said poking Sora again with his foot.

"Oh right." He said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"You're hair's a mess." Roxas said shaking his head.

"You're a mess." Sora countered.

"Unlike you, I'm dressed." Roxas said crossing his arms. Hurry up or we'll be late… er."

"OH! Shit." Vanitas yelled from down stairs. It wasn't really a yell. More like he yelled the first word with enthusiasm then just swore for the heck of it.

"Vanitas!" Scolded their mother. "Stop swearing!"

"My bad." Came Vanitas's low reply.

Just then a knock sounded at the door to Roxas and Sora's room. Ventus walked in and smiled at them.

"Good morning. Sora? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sora answered.

"I get the feeling you fell off the top bunch again."

"He did." Roxas said with a frown.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, I made some breakfast down stairs if you two want some."

"What'd you make!?"

"Breakfast burritos."

"Sweet!"

Sora ran passed Ventus and into the kitchen. Of course he managed to fall down three of the stairs in the process. Roxas shook his head along with Ventus and grabbed his twins yellow and black sneakers.

"Thanks Ventus." Roxas said as he passed him in the doorway.

"You're welcome." Ventus replied as he closed the door to their room. "Oh be careful, Vanitas-"

"Ow!" Roxas yelled.

"Sorry Roxas! Are you okay!?" Sora exclaimed.

When Ventus came down the stairs he saw Roxas, Sora and Vanitas by the sink. The water was running and Roxas had his hand under it. Broken glass littered the floor from the glass cup Vanitas had dropped not long ago. How Sora managed to miss the broken glass when he fell down the stairs was anyone's guess.

"Hey, Ven, get some medicine and a band aid for Roxas will ya?" Vanitas said looking at his twin.

"Sure." Ventus said heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I'll help!" Sora said in a worried tone. He hurried after Ventus and found him squeezing past their mother who was doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"What in the world is going on down there?" She asked.

"First I made breakfast then Vanitas broke a glass and swore then Roxas got a cut I guess." Ventus explained.

"How did that happen?"

"It's my fault!" Sora said with a frown. "I was running back up the stairs to get my shoes and I bumped into Roxas and he fell and cut his hand on some glass on the floor."

"Goodness. It's not even noon and the world is falling apart in our kitchen." Commented their mom.

"Come on Sora." Ventus said as he squeezed past his mom with medicine and a band aid.

"Wait!" Sora said holding up his hands.

"What?" Ventus asked.

"Is the band aid checkered?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'll look for one! I want him to at least have his favorite thing to look at."

Sora took the Band-Aid his older brother was holding and put it back in the box.

"Ventus hurry!" Vanitas called from the kitchen.

"I'm trying!" Ventus called back.

"Got it!" Sora exclaimed.

The two teens went back into the kitchen and placed their items on the counter. Vanitas had gotten Roxas's cut cleaned up and was leaning against the counter holding pressure to the assaulted finger. Ventus put the medicine on Roxas's finger and picked up the band aid.

"I found you a checkered one so you would like it better." Sora said as swayed back and forth on his feet. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're crazy over food." Roxas chuckled. "Put your shoes on so we can go."

"Right," Sora said with a smile. He put on his shoes and grabbed two breakfast burritos. He handed one to Roxas and they said goodbye to their household and left.

"What time is it?" Sora asked when he finished his burrito.

Roxas pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen.

"Ten forty-five." Roxas replied.

"Ugh, why do we have to meet up so early?"

"'Cause."

"That doesn't count."

"Does now."

"No fair Roxas!"

"Shut up we're almost there."

The Hideout consisted of an old run down house that the kids were lucky enough to obtain for their own personal use. No one had lived in it for years and the location was too much of a hassle to tear it down or even rebuild it. When it needed work done the gang would find some supplies and fix it themselves. It was rather weird to have such luck. Not that the house was big or anything.

When Roxas and Sora walked in, they were greeted with everyone else sitting or standing around. Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel and Demyx.

"Where have you been?" Riku asked when the two sat down.

"Sora slept in and I got cut." Roxas explained.

"Not by a bad guy right?" Demyx asked in a worried tone.

"Who the hell would shank Roxas?" Axel asked looking at the other in pure curiosity.

"It shouldn't matter should it?" Xion spoke up.

"As long as he's alright." Naminé finished.

"Where's it at?" Hayner asked.

"OH MY LORD THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE!" Sora exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Roxas yelled at him. He then held up his checkered band aid covered finger to show everyone. "Not like its anything crazy but since you all wanna know it's on my finger."

"My poor baby." Axel cooed.

"Stop that." Roxas said with a blank look.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, continuing the questions.

"Sora ran into me this morning and I fell and cut myself on some glass lying on the floor." Roxas explained.

"Sora," Sighed Kairi. "You should be a bit more careful."

"I know." Pouted Sora.

"So what exactly are we all gathered for?" Roxas asked.

"Spring Break is coming up and along with that the Spring Struggle Tournament Qualifier." Olette explained.

"We were talking about what we all wanted to do as a group when break came." Pence helped elaborate.

"Not to mention we had our Hide and Seek plan to finish." Riku said.

"I can't wait!" Demyx squealed in excitement.

"You're such a girl." Axel commented.

"We'll hide him." Hayner said with a laugh.

"One thing at a time." Kairi said holding up a hand. "The struggle qualifications start two days after our break starts. Who all do we have entering?"

"Sora, Roxas, Riku, Hayner and Xion." Naminé replied.

"Great! It'll be nice to see a girl out there for once!" Olette said patting Xion on the shoulder and smiling.

"We should practice during the first few days we have off." Xion suggested.

"Right." Riku nodded. "There's sure to be a lot of competition."

"I heard Ventus and Vanitas are entering. Lexaeus is too." Sora threw in.

"Not to mention Saix, Larxene and I." Axel added.

"And Terra and Aqua." Pence said.

"Ugh can someone get me some paper and a pencil? There's too many people in this thing to count!" Olette said shaking her head.

"I'll get it!" Demyx said with a smile. He ran to what would be the kitchen of the small house and opened a box Hayner, Pence and Olette had brought a few months before. It had papers, pens, pencils, marker, colored pencils, crayons, sharpeners and clipboards. Everyone had brought in certain stuff for the house at one point.

Demyx grabbed a sheet of paper, a pen and a clipboard and headed back into the room everyone was in. He handed the items over to Olette who smiled and thanked him.

"Okay, who all was it again?" She asked the group.

Everyone started naming people off at once. Olette only managed to get Sora, Roxas and Riku's names down before looking at everyone with a stressed look.

"Hey, one at a time okay!" She said.

"I'll do it!" Riku declared. "Sora, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Hayner, Ventus, Vanitas, Axel, Lexaeus, Saix, Larxene, Terra and Aqua."

"Geez how the hell did you remember all of those names?" Hayner asked him.

"Why the hell did you say your own name?" Sora asked Riku.

"Why are you asking me questions?" Riku said coolly.

"Okay I think I got everyone." Olette said with a smile. "If I'm correct we should have a 6 out of 13 chance of winning. Or… Xion could you translate it or, you know, something?"

"Um… 69.2% chance." Xion said after doing quick math.

"Thanks." Olette said with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me sis." Kairi said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"But that's only the people we know who are entering. There should be others too." Xion said with a small smile.

"Of course! There are other kids in this town than us." Axel said waving his hand.

"So onto the Hide and Seek plan!" Sora said in excitement.

"We have a location and time right?" Naminé questioned.

"Yup," Pence answered.

"Who all's gonna be there?" Demyx asked next.

"As many people as we can get!" Kairi said.

"This'll be fun." Axel said stretching from his spot on the couch.

"Anything we need to cover about it?" Kairi asked.

"I think everything is figured out about it." Pence informed.

"I think that's it." Sora said with a smile. "Everything's been covered right?"

"Yeah," Said Xion.

"Well I got a birthday party to go to!" Axel matter-of-factly. He stood and poked Demyx in the cheek.

"I know he's my friend." Demyx said as he smacked the other's hand away.

"Who do you know who still has birthday parties?" Roxas asked Axel.

"My little brother. Demyx gets along with him really well and I was asked to tell him he was invited." Axel explained.

"Isn't he like, 15?" Roxas asked.

"We still have to get him a present." Demyx said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The two said their goodbyes and left. Everyone else, following not long after.

**~X~**

"What should we get him?" Demyx asked as he and Axel walked into Wal-Mart. Axel got a basket since he already knew what he wanted to get his brother.

"You should know you're his best friend right?" Axel said.

"But you're his brother."

"Lea likes fighting."

"Well what do we get him then?"

"They have those struggle sets don't they? He's pretty big into struggle too."

"Then we'll get him that!"

Axel nodded as the other had caught onto his plan. He didn't even drop any hints that the struggle set was what he wanted to get but either way it worked out.

The two headed over to the struggle isle and browsed the selection the store offered.

"I wanna get three sets of everything. That way there will be some for him, Ienzo and Isa." Axel said.

"That sound good." Demyx said "What color bats?"

"Just the traditional ones." Axel said grabbing three bats. They were lucky enough that the bats didn't come in pairs of two like the child's play sets did.

"Okay, three bats, three helmets, three vests, and… should we get three different colored ball sets?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, we'll get yellow, red and orange." Axel said looking at the colored balls. He grabbed two packs of each color and threw them in the basket.

"Now the vests and helmets." Demyx started, looking at all the different sizes.

"Only get two of each." Axel said from beside him.

"Only two?" Demyx questioned.

"Yeah, that way Lea will get hit more." Axel laughed. Demyx laughed and shook his head.

"What colors?" He asked.

"Just get three all black crap." Axel said as he pulled a helmet off the rack. "Man, what sizes?"

"Just use your head as a guide." Demyx suggested.

"Yours is smaller." Axel frowned. He put a helmet on Demyx's head. "Is it really tight or what?"

"It's a little tight." Demyx said as he shifted it around on his head.

"Alright we'll get three of those. Here try on this vest." Axel said. He put three of the same size black helmets in the basket and gave Demyx a vest to try on. "I think you should be able to put it on and secure it. It'll be really tight though."

Axel watched as Demyx struggled with the chest piece. When he finally got it on he seemed like he was dying.

"Geez man you sure it should be this tight?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah," Axel grabbed two chest guards the size Demyx had tried on and grabbed another one a few sizes small in the cart. He put one of the helmets back and got another one but two sizes smaller.

"Why are you getting the smaller size?" Demyx asked.

"Ienzo is a small kid. He won't fit the things Isa and Lea do." Axel explained.

"Okay so that's it right?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Axel said. He started to double check everything and make sure that the sizes we accurate enough. "Damn, maybe we should have gotten Roxas here." He mumbled.

Demyx looked up from the cart to see the isle across from the one they were in. He smiled at his new idea and poked Axel in the shoulder.

"Hey, all of use competing in the struggle qualifications match should pool our money together for equipment." He suggested.

"You mean **we** should." Axel said walking to the other isle.

"Huh?"

"You're not competing. Now let's go, we still need a card and what not."

Axel and Demyx headed out of the struggle area and over to the cards and gift bags. They ended up getting a red, yellow and orange gift bag and a card with Lea's age on the front.

"Oh his parents are gonna hate us." Axel chuckled.

"You have enough money right?" Demyx asked concerned.

"Yeah, and besides you're paying for some stuff too."

When they finally had everything they wanted they headed up to the counter to pay for their things.

"Hey, how come you decided to participating in the struggle thingy at the last second?" Demyx asked as the cashier rang up their stuff.

"I wasn't going to at first. That sport is too eh, gay." Axel said, tapping his fingers on the side of the conveyer belt.

"You're gay." Demyx mumbled as a counter. He liked Struggle. Hearing it being insulted hurt him a bit.

Axel gave him the "warning" look and pulled out his red lighter.

"I'll torch you bubble boy." He threatened.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Demyx said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Axel put his lighter away again and looked back to the cashier who had rang up four of their seven items.

"Why do you think so badly of it?" Demyx then asked.

"It's a sport where people hit each other with sticks and collect balls. NOT GAY BY THE WAY." Axel explained, adding sarcasm at the end.

The cashier laughed quietly and Axel smiled as he gave her the money he owed.

"Hey, spot me a ten." He told Demyx.

"Why?"

"Cause you're paying too, now hurry."

Demyx quickly got out a ten and handed it to Axel who gave it to the cashier.

"Besides, Roxas is in the game. If I have to fight him and I win he wouldn't talk to me for months. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to enter." Axel started.

"He does get angry easily huh?" Demyx asked as he twirled a piece of his hair between two fingers.

"Yeah, him and Ventus."

Axel collected the change and gave it to Demyx, who pocketed it. They both grabbed a bag each and headed to Axels red Dodge Stratus.

"You know I feel like this is a girly car." Demyx commented.

"You can always walk to the party." Axel said with a small frown.

"Just kidding it's freaking great!"

**~X~**

After the "meeting" the gang had had Sora and Riku tagged along with Kairi and Xion to the mall. Naminé had left to hang out with Olette to finish making some extra plans for the Hide and Seek plan.

"We should go to Pretty Pink!" Kairi joked with Xion.

"Oh hell to the no!" Sora said.

"Don't worry, Xion doesn't even like that place." Riku said looking around the mall.

"I'm hungry." Sora randomly said.

"You're always hungry." Giggled Xion.

"I'm a growing boy." Sora said with a smile.

"Then let's get something." Kairi suggested.

"No food." Riku threw in.

"Aw, why not!" Sora whined.

"I know you didn't bring your wallet and we're not paying for you." Riku explained.

"Fine," Sora pouted. "Wait how am I gonna eat?"

"I'll get you a smoothie or something." Riku sighed.

"Aw thanks Riku, you're the best." Sora said slinging an arm around the elder's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah" Riku said with a small smile.

They all headed to the food court and over to the smoothie section.

"Riku I'll pay for Sora." Kairi offered.

"Seriously?" Riku asked incredulously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with a frown. It was quickly replaced with a smile though. "Just don't worry I'll do it."

"Fine by me." Riku smiled back.

"I want… an M&N dessert thingy!" Sora nodded.

"What do you want Xion?" Riku asked her.

"Oh, um I can pay for myself." Xion said with a smile.

"It's fine, my treat."

"Oh um, I want the kiwi and strawberry mix."

Riku nodded and stepped forward to the register and placed their order. Xion stepped up to the small glass to their side and watched the worker place the fruit into the blender and mix the drinks. She smiled at Riku when he moved to stand next to her. She looked away from the blenders though when Riku flinched.

"Ah, isn't this what the glass is suppose to prevent?" He said as he rubbed a small drip of smoothie from his face.

Xion laughed and grabbed the two smoothies order by them. She handed Riku his and grabbed two straws and some napkins.

"Wee!" Sora exclaimed when he got his ice cream. He ran to a table and started eating it.

"Whoa." Kairi said as she stepped up beside Riku and Xion.

"How can you date that?" Riku asked, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"It's what's on the inside that counts?" Xion suggested.

"Exactly!" Kairi said giggling.

The three walked over and took their seats at the table Sora had ran to and began talking about the struggle qualifier coming up.

"So Ventus and Vanitas are joining?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yup," He said simply. He was too busy with his dessert to care about struggle.

"Well, tell us more." Riku urged.

"What's there to tell? Their joining!" Sora said licking ice cream from his mouth.

"Use a napkin." Riku scolded, flicking one at the younger male.

Sora stuck his tongue out at him and snatched the napkin from the table.

"Ventus was a little afraid of joining at first." Sora started after having done wiped his mouth. "Vanitas is crazy competitive. He wants to prove he's the strongest in town. Which is why Ventus was afraid at first."

"I can see why." Xion said quietly.

"Yeah, didn't Vanitas break Ventus's arm once?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, when they were seven. Vanitas pushed Ventus down the stairs when they were racing to the kitchen or something."

"You're brother is insane." Riku commented.

"Duh!" Sora said.

The four laughed and continued their conversation.

"What are you two gonna do if you end up facing each other in the game?" Xion asked.

Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"I'll kick his ass." Riku said.

"You jerk!" Sora said throwing a used napkin at his face.

Riku frowned and went to drinking his smoothie.

"We'll just give it our all." Sora said with a smile. "Who ever wins, wins."

"No breaking up either." Kairi teased.

"Riku's my friend! I wouldn't leave him! Besides, I made a promise to Aqua when we were little. I'd always be there for him." Sora said as he flicked Riku's cup.

"Right, I remember." Riku said.

"Hey, what about Lexaeus?" Kairi brought up.

"Oh Lord, we're gonna die." Sora said with wide eyes.

"Just dodge and hit." Riku said waving a hand.

"Maybe for you." Kairi said.

"Not everyone is as talented as the great Riku!" Sora said.

Riku shrugged and watched some of the people walking by.

"Hey," Xion said.

Everyone looked to her so she would continue. She pointed over to a stand that was in the middle of the food court. The stand sold magazines and newspapers and other cheep snacks and drinks.

"What's up?" Sora asked looking over to the stand.

"Some guy just put his sandwich in the mini fridge like it's just for people to, I don't know, put their stuff there." Xion explained.

"That's weird." Kairi mumbled.

"Shoot I'm stealing that!" Soar said getting up from his seat.

"Sora!" Riku scolded, grabbing the younger teen's shirt and pulling him back.

"But, it's not our fault the guy is stupid enough to do that!" Sora whined.

"Look, I think we're done here so, let's just go." Kairi said standing.

Xion nodded and picked up her drink. Everyone else retrieved their smoothies except Sora, who had finished his dessert off in no time.

"Fine but while we pass by the fridge thingy, Imma steal that sandwich." Sora said eyeing the fridge.

**~X~**

"Where is he?" Marluxia huffed as he continued his pacing.

Larxene looked up from her magazine and frowned.

"How should I know? Axel's little brother had his birthday today and he and Demyx went." She said.

"Why would Demyx go to a ten year olds birthday party?" Marluxia asked incredulously. He then thought for a minute and held up a hand. "Never mind. He is a bit of child isn't he?" Larxene sighed and threw her magazine on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Right so now we're stuck here waiting for Axel." She said standing up and walking over to look out the window.

"He's not bringing anyone is he?" Marluxia asked cautiously.

"Axel's too smart to bring anyone. He knows what this is about."

After a few more minutes of waiting there was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Larxene looked out the window again and noticed it was Axel.

"He's here-"

"FINALLY!" Marluxia yelled, cutting Larxene off. She threw him a glare then moved to sit on the couch again.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Marluxia asked when Axel walked in.

"Let's see I have a little brother and his birthday was today so, you know I kinda felt like I should go." Axel said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Marluxia said rolling his eyes.

"So, this about the struggle match?" Axel asked eyeing Larxene who had picked up her magazine from earlier.

"Yeah," She said, not looking up.

"Why do we have to do this?" Axel asked.

"You want the prize right? The fame and glory? Then we have to." Marluxia said, flipping his hair.

"We can do it without-" Axel started.

"Just go along this way and it'll be easier." Larxene said waving her hand.

"But Roxas and the others, they'll be entering too. We'll leave them out right?" Axel asked.

"If we can." Marluxia said with a smile. "If we just so happen to come in contact with them then, we might have to involve them."

"You can't hurt them." Axel warned.

"Please, all we really need to worry about is that Vanitas kid." Larxene said. "He's insane when it comes to struggle. I've seen him and that blonde kid, the one who looks like Roxas, they were practicing and he just moves so fast! It's like he's teleporting or something."

"Ventus?" Axel asked. "He, Terra and Aqua are entering too. So, how many people you all watching out for?"

"Let's see, Vanitas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Lexaeus." Marluxia counted off on his fingers.

"Ventus and Aqua might be easier to get rid of." Larxene mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of Aqua; she's entered in the struggle tournament before and wiped out the competition." Axel said.

"So Ventus will go out easily?" Marluxia asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but if he's been training with Vanitas, probably not." Axel sighed.

They continued talking about their plan and who might go out first and who they might not have to deal with. They went over their individualized parts for each other. Axel still found the whole plan a little bit overrated. They had already established what could happen to them if they got caught. The three were willing to risk it. Well almost. Larxene and Marluxia seemed like they were the ones who would kill if this plan didn't go through right.

"So, you haven't told anyone, right?" Larxene asked Axel.

"No, the only people I've talked to about it are you two." He replied.

"Good, if anyone found out, we'd easily be screwed." Marluxia said with a smirk.

**Author's Notes:** So I'm not sure how far this will go. But here's the first chapter. This has been changed a tiny bit from the first one I had put up. NoOneXII pointed out some stuff that had been bothering me to begin with but I just left it all in there anyways. Even after I posted it :/ I don't think anyone else has read it though. So like a said TINY changes. Mostly ages and a line or two.

**Review and enjoy! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Everyone hated Monday. The only time you didn't hate it was when school was out for some reason or you just really liked whatever was going on the day. Zexion was the kid who didn't care. It was there and you were going to have to deal with it so "Shut up and get over it." As he had told Demyx once. The mullet wearing teen had been complaining about the day.

Lexaeus was the same. He didn't care about what day it was. He really liked school in all honesty. He didn't have many friends due to his severe lack of talking. He liked school because it was the chance he got to spend time with the person he could honestly call his best friend. Zexion was always there for him and he was always there for the younger.

Both Zexion and Lexaeus thought they were rather lucky. Ever since they met in third grade they had always been together. Lexaeus still remembered the day.

_Lexaeus had been sitting by the wall at recess when he noticed three young boys. Two looked about the same age as him but the last looked rather small and very young. The two older ones were pushing him and saying crude things._

_Lexaeus looked around to find a teacher but the two that were outside with them were busy talking._

Adults… _Lexaeus thought to himself disapprovingly. He looked back to the kid being bullied and thought about intervening or not. His father had raised him to stay out of where he wasn't needed._

"If the situation doesn't call for you, don't put yourself in it." _His father, Aeleus, had told him. _"Yet there will be a time when you are needed. Be sure to know when that is."

_Lexaeus nodded and made his decision. He stood and walked over to the three boys and tapped one of the bullies on their shoulder. The kid turned around to see who it was. Lexaeus watched as his eyes grew big at the much larger kid._

"_W-what do you want?" He asked nervously._

"_What are you doing?" Lexaeus asked him. The boy stuttered a few times then pushed on his friends shoulder. The two ran off together and left Lexaeus and the younger boy, now sitting on the ground._

"_You okay?" Lexaeus asked, holding out a hand. Zexion nodded and looked up. He took the elder's hand and marveled at how easily he picked him up. Zexion brushed his pants off and gave his thanks._

"_Um, do you get bullied a lot?" Lexaeus asked him. Zexion nodded and looked at the other straight in the eyes._

"_Will you stay with me?" He asked. Lexaeus nodded. "My name is Zexion."_

"_Mine's Lexaeus." Lexaeus looked around the play ground for the kids who had bullied his new friend Zexion and couldn't find them. "I'll protect you when you need me okay?"_

_Zexion nodded and for the rest of the day they spent every second they could together._

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked the staring off into space Lexaeus.

Lexaeus turned to the smaller and nodded. Zexion nodded back and turned to the weights sitting on the rack.

"You seemed to be drifting." Zexion stated simply.

"How can you tell?" Braig, the weight lifting teacher, asked from beside them. The two turned to face him. "Man, don't you guys have facial muscles?" He asked them. Their blank faces stayed the same as they eyed the teacher and his rude questioning.

"Shouldn't you refrain from asking personal questions?" Zexion asked Braig.

"Just lift some weights!" He mumbled as he walked over to check on another group.

"He's annoying." Lexaeus stated. Zexion nodded and added a 40 pound weight to each side of the benching bar. He watched as Lexaeus got into position on the bench and easily began his benching.

Zexion knew Lexaeus was much bigger and stronger than him and he excepted that. He didn't keep the teen around to protect him though. He kept him around because he didn't ask stupid questions and was overall a really nice person. Most people thought it was just so the smaller would have protection.

"Lexaeus," Zexion started after the larger had finished his work out. "Thank you." Lexaeus just nodded and took off the weights so his friend could bench what little he could.

**~X~**

"This class sucks!" Hayner yelled in the middle of nutrition and wellness. They were taking notes and, like any other class where you yell out something stupid when you shouted have, he got scolded by the teacher.

"Hayner!" Olette hissed at him.

"I signed up for this class to cook! I wanna eat stuff!" Hayner whined.

"Hayner." Xaldin, the teacher, said from where he stood at the board. "Don't say stupid things in here unless you don't want to cook at all. I already told you, you must get proper notes and sanitation safety before you can even set foot in the kitchen area."

Hayner groaned and hit his head on the table he was sharing with Olette, Pence, Roxas and Naminé.

"It's cooking class 'not take notes like you do all of your classes' class." He mumbled into the table.

"Hayner shut up." Roxas sighed.

Xaldin went on with his notes and Hayner would groan every time a new slide showed up.

"Dude chill out." Pence said once the class was over.

"It ticks me off! Why can't we just cook and everything?" Hayner whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

"If you were to start cooking without knowing measurements or the right way to clean everything you could potentially make yourself, or everyone else, really sick." Olette explained.

"I know that!" Hayner yelled. "I just hate this!"

"What I hate is how our class competes with the other nutrition and wellness class for the top class award." Roxas said.

"I think it's exciting." Naminé said with a smile.

"What? When is that?" Pence asked.

"At the end of the semester. First we have our final, that show down between everyone in our class, then the winner of that faces the winner of the final in the other class and who ever wins gets the trophy for their class." Olette explained.

"Winner?" Questioned Hayner. "How can there be a winner for a final?"

"Man weren't you listening at all?" Roxas asked, shaking his head. "We're gonna have 'judges' come in and 'judge' our food. The 'judges' are just teacher from other classes."

"Other cooking classes?" Hayner asked.

"Damn it Hayner!" Roxas yelled. "No! Other teachers from the school!"

"Hey chill spike face!" Hayner joked.

"Your hair spikes too." Roxas mumbled.

"Here's the gist." Naminé started. "Our final will be like the show Iron Chef but a bit different. We'll be our original cooking groups and be given a certain ingredient to work with. Everyone will have the same ingredient. We'll find a recipe with the ingredient in it and make it. When the 'judges' come in to 'judge' they'll taste a little bit of everyone's food and score on how well it looks and tastes. That's how we get our scores and grades. Who ever gets the highest score will face off with the other class and win the trophy."

"See Roxas why can't you be like Naminé and just explain stuff nicely?" Hayner asked Roxas.

"Shut up." Roxas frowned.

"Hey, Roxas!" Called Sora from down the hall way. He ran to catch up with his twin and slung his arm around his shoulder. "So what do think about that whole trophy thing for our cooking class?"

"You're going down!" Roxas smiled.

"Please! Me, Riku, Kairi and Xion will destroy you!" Sora said cockily.

"Whatever! You guys have Dilan as a teacher! Xaldin is much better a cook than him!" Roxas countered.

"You probably wont even get fifth place with Xaldin!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, yeah just keep talking!" Roxas said shaking his head.

The one minute bell rang and Sora flipped out. He wasn't one for being late and he still had a ways to go before making it to his math class. Pence and Hayner's class was right down the hall and Olette's was right across the hall from Hayner and Pence. That just left Roxas to get to his class. Science was clear on the other side of the building though. Since he and his friends had stopped walking to talk about the cooking competition he hadn't made it as far as he would have liked when it came to traveling towards the stupid classroom.

"_Damn it." _Roxas thought to himself. _"Now I'm gonna have to listen to stupid Vexen talk about being tardy and respect your elders and no one respects science like he does."_

Roxas walked a bit slower as the tardy bell rang. He decided that since he was already late why not be a bit more late? Besides he hated science and would rather die than sit in the class and deal with Vexen's scary ass face. He ended up stopping to get a drink from the water fountain and dragged his feet as he made his way down the quiet empty halls. When he made it to the classroom he had heard exactly what he planned on hearing. A freaking lecture.

"Roxas, correct?" Vexen asked as Roxas walked through the doorway to his class.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"'Yeah?'" Vexen repeated with an annoyed face. Roxas sat at his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He repeated slowly.

"Huh, you should learn to treat your elders with respect! All of you should!" Vexen scolded.

"_Of course!" _Roxas thought. _"Just as I thought another lecture on respect!" _He sighed and leaned his head on his fist.

"None of you even respect **science** as much as you should either!" Vexen continued on his rant.

"Oh come on man!" Hissed the kid sitting next to Roxas. "He's a freaking science teacher at a high school! He's obviously not that great with science!" Roxas and the kid snorted. Vexen stopped his lecture and looked to face the two boys.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Tardy?" Vexen asked Roxas, putting emphasis on the last word. Roxas sat silently and looked at his hand laying limply on the desk.

"I was just saying how you're just a high school science teacher!" Spoke up the boy next to Roxas. "You always talk about respecting science and how without it we'd never be where we are today! Well you're just a lame teacher! If you 'respect' science as much as you say you do then why are you in some lame place like this?"

Vexen looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"John," Vexen started. "I am a science teacher at Kingdom Hearts High School in hopes of getting other children, such as yourself, to enjoy science as much as I do. No if you would kindly make your way to the principal's office."

"Psh fine with me! I hate science!" John said and he walked towards the door. "By the way, my name is Mitch!"

"The register says your name is John Jones." Vexen frowned.

"Well I go by Mitch!" Mitch countered.

"_Oh come on!" _Roxas yelled in side his head. Could this take any longer? The kid needed to just leave.

"Your name is John Jones?" Asked a kid from across the room.

"Yeah," Said Mitch. Everyone started talking at the "new" discovery.

"That's such a cool name!" A bunch of them yelled.

"Silence! All of you calm down!" Vexen ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Mitch yelled over everyone. He turned to Vexen and pointed at him. "Write me up and put Jones, John Jones on the paper! I am John Jones and I'm out of here!"

Roxas looked up from where he had been resting his head on his desk and watched as the now know John Jones left the room. He looked to Vexen who seemed utterly blustered. The man quickly regained his cool and wrote up John Jones. The rest of the class time was spent on mostly him ranting about respect and a tiny bit about precious science.

**~X~**

The lunch room was loud and boisterous, as usual. Kairi, Xion, Olette and Naminé were all on the stairs to the library finishing up their plans for the Super Hide and Seek game.

"So," Xion started. "How exactly are we going to keep track of everyone when it comes to Super Hide and Seek?"

"I had an idea." Olette said.

"Let's hear it." Kairi said, after taking a drink of her milk.

"I can find someone who can make us a website. When people wanna join they sign their name on the website and when the day comes to actually have the game we'll just print out a sheet with all the names on it and make sure that there aren't any extra people or see if some people didn't show up. That way we can figure out how many people we need for seekers."

"That's a great idea!" Naminé spoke up.

"We should also make two lists on the site that has who wants to be a seeker and who wants to be a hider." Kairi suggested.

"We'll need to figure out some way to rotate people too." Xion said.

"Well maybe we can give people numbers?" Olette suggested.

"Maybe…" Kairi trailed off. "We have a while to get everything together. Oh! We definitely need to make rules and everything! That way people don't get kicked out!"

"Man, did we almost forget that?" Olette asked incredulously.

"Who are you gonna get to make the site?" Xion asked Olette.

"Well I'm not too sure. Ienzo has a brother and he's really smart so I was wondering if he might be computer savvy or something." Olette replied.

"Ienzo?" Questioned Naminé.

"He's the freshman I always talk to!" Olette said with a smile. "He's friends with Axel's little brother!"

"Oh you mean Lea!" Kairi said in realization. "Wait, does he have like silver grey looking hair? And It's kinda flipped over one eye or something?"

"Yeah, him and his brother are exactly alike!" Olette said smiling.

"Don't you think Ienzo will get upset if you ask him to ask his brother to do something for us? Besides, his brother doesn't even know us, why would he help?" Xion asked.

"Maybe we can talk to Ventus and ask him if Terra or Aqua knows anything. They're participating so I think they wouldn't mind helping us out!" Naminé brought up.

"We need to find someone." Xion said tapping her fingers on her knee. Just then the bell rang for them all to go back to class.

"We'll talk more about it later I guess." Naminé said with a sigh.

**~X~**

"Come on Isa!" Lea called. "We gotta hurry!"

"Slow down!" Isa yelled after the running Lea. "The bell just rang, he's probably not even out of his class yet."

"Who cares! We're all gonna practice for that Struggle match right!" Lea asked bouncing in place.

"We still have to get home first!" Isa reminded him.

"Ugh! Hurry!" Lea yelled as he took off down the crowed hallway.

"I'm not even gonna tell you now that Mr. Xemnas was in the library thus block." Isa mumbled to himself as the other disappeared from sight.

Isa made his way to the library stairs and sat on them, waiting for his friend to show up. If he ever did that is. A few minutes later Isa's phone rang. He took out the device and answered it.

"Where the hell are you!" Lea yelled through the speaker.

"I'm at the stairs to the library." Isa answered calmly.

"Why the hell are there?"

"Mr. Xemnas's class went to the library today. You didn't care to pay attention so I didn't tell you."

"You ass."

"You swear too much." Isa hung up and looked to Xemnas who was now standing next to him on the stairs. He stood and gave a small nod. "Lea was looking for you." Xemnas nodded and looked towards the doors to the outside.

"Do you know what he needed?" He asked Isa.

"I think it was the research outline he needed." Isa replied. Xemnas opened up the folder he had and pulled out the research outline paper Isa had spoke of. He handed it to the blue haired boy and gave him his parting words.

"I take the you can give that paper to him?" He said.

"Yes, sir." Isa replied, nodding. Xemnas turned and headed down the hallway. As he was walking he passed by Lea.

"Mr. Xemnas!" He said out of breath. "I need-!""I gave the paper to Isa. He's at the library stairs." He said, and continued walking.

Lea ran down the rest of the hallway and to Isa's side. He put his hands on his knees and took a couple deep breaths then looked up to his friend.

"Of course Mr. Xemnas had to have the class farthest away from the freaking library!" Lea said. Isa chuckled. He was about to say one of his famous witty sayings before he was cut off by Lea's phone. Lea answered it only to be yelled at by his older brother on the other end of the line.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Axel said in frustration.

"Hey," Lea said taking a deep breath. "Chill okay we're coming!"

"Is it you and Isa again?" Axel asked, this time much calmer.

"Yeah, be there in a few!" Lea quickly hung up and looked to Isa. "Ready?"

Isa nodded and two left the building and headed towards the school parking lot. They found Axel sitting in his Stratus. Tapping on his steering wheel impatiently. Lea got in the front and Isa hopped in the back.

"What took you so long?" Axel asked his little brother.

"Well, I went to go get a paper from Mr. Xemnas, but I didn't know that his class had gone to the library, and Isa had totally decided to not tell me, and so I ran all the way to his classroom only to learn that there was no class in said room! So, I called Isa back there and he tells me he and Mr. Xemnas are at the freaking library waiting for me. So I ran all the way to the library, which is clear on the other side of the school from the freaking classroom by the way, and then we all came here." Lea explained.

"Right," Axel said pulling out of the school parking lot. He had already started his car and made his way through the schools weird ass driving lanes as Lea had told his story.

"So what all are you guys gonna be doing?" Axel asked the younger teens.

"Struggle practice!" Lea exclaimed.

"You guys entering?" Axel asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Lea shouted punching his fists in the air.

When the three had finally made it to Axel and Lea's house the two younger teens took off into the house and into Lea's room. They set down their school stuff and got the struggle gear Lea had gotten for his birthday just that weekend.

"Ok so we know for a fact the we're entering right?" Lea questioned the other as he got his gear on.

"I might." Isa said.

"Might? Ugh come on! We told Ienzo three of us would work together and split the prize!" Lea whined.

"Yes, I know. But Ienzo is too young to enter the tournament." Isa said throwing the red pack of struggle balls at Lea. The red haired teen frowned as the package hit him.

"Hurry up and get your stuff on!" Lea frowned. He quickly put on his gear and put the yellow ball set onto Isa's equipment.

"We have a few hours before getting Ienzo. Make sure not to get too into the 'zone'." Isa teased.

"Oh shut up."

The two finished getting everything on and headed put into the backyard. They got in their spots and set Lea's phone to the Struggle timer and Isa's phone to the time they would leave to go get Ienzo.

"You ready?" Lea asked cockily.

"Do your worst." Isa smiled.

Lea nodded and ran at the other with his bat up. He swung it downwards but was blocked by a simple move of Isa's wrist.

"That was weak." Isa sighed.

"Shut up! We just started!" Lea countered.

"Still, I can do better than that for a first move!" He got into a better attack stance and smirked. "Try something more forceful!" He said as he let go of a barrage of attacks onto Lea's bat.

"Hey, your too fast!" Lea whined as he blocked.

Isa took advantage of his distraction and kicked Lea back with his foot. Lea fell back a couple feet and landed on his backside.

"Come one man, you're definitely getting training tips from your brother!" Lea frowned as he got back up.

"You could do the same." Isa smiled.

"No, Axel doesn't like this sport. If I learned anything form his it's how to set stuff on fire!" He smiled as he ran at Isa and swung his bat at the blue haired teen. The attack was blocked by Isa countering with a swing. The bats bounced off of each other but were quickly put back into play. Lea jumped back a couple steps and ran back at Isa as to gain momentum. He struck downward and met Isa's bat again.

"Stop blocking and hit me damn it-!" Lea yelled. He was cut off however by a hit to the side by Isa. Two of Lea's red colored balls fell to the ground. He looked at them and smirked.

"Oh it's on now!" He yelled as he ran at Isa again. He jumped in the air this time and brought his bat in a downward strike again. The attack went through this time and hit Isa on the shoulder, knocking a yellow ball off. He smiled in victory and swung his bat around to hit Isa again. He was successful and knocked of two more balls. He jumped back as to not get hit by Isa's attack.

"Not bad." Isa commented. The alarm on Lea's phone went off and the red haired teen went to reset it.

"So who won?" He asked.

"Which is there more color of on the ground?" Isa asked him in a smart-alecky voice.

"Yours are so I win." He said turning his face towards the sky.

"Hey have you played Ventus yet?" Isa asked.

"No, but we made a promise that when we faced each other in the struggle rounds, we'd never hold back! We're gonna give it our all and whatever happens, happens." He smiled.

"So you're not going to practice with him at all?"

"Nope! No practice and no talking about hw to train, how we're training or who we're training with! I'm sure he's been practicing much harder though. He was at my party remember? He saw me get all this. I'm sure he's training as we speak!"

Isa's phone went off and the two looked at it.

"Time to go." Isa said as he shut off the alarm. They took their gear off and hopped Lea's fence. They walked to the corner where Ienzo got off the bus and waited.

"Hey," Lea said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Isa answered.

"We should totally play street ball." He said.

"Sounds good."

"Sweet."

The next ten minutes were quiet again as they waited. When the large yellow vehical showed up at the end of the street Lea smiled. The bus slowly came to a halt at the corner and Ienzo, plus a couple other kids, got off.

"Ienzo!" Shouted Lea. He ran up and wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders. "I had this great idea! We should play street ball! Not now of course! But we should totally get a bunch of people together and have an all out battle!"

Ienzo nodded. The three started walking back to Lea's house and talking about the newly developed idea of a "Street Ball Brawl".

"The winner can buy everyone else Sea Salt Ice Cream." Lea smiled.

"Sounds good." Isa nodded. "Who all's gonna play?"

"My brother for sure!" Lea said, holding up a finger as to count him. "Ventus totally would! Terra and Aqua would, just because of Ventus though. Hm, if Ventus plays then Vanitas probably will just so he can play against him."

"If Axel plays Roxas will join too huh?" Isa asked.

"Yeah, yeah! And if Roxas plays then Sora will too, which adds on his friends." Lea continued.

"Wait, Roxas has a bunch of friends too. So I'm sure they'll all join as well."

"Is the street big enough?" Ienzo spoke up.

"Good question." Isa frowned.

"Well we can't play it any where else but in the street!" Lea said as he flung his arms in the air. "Ah screw it! I'll figure something out later!"

**~X~**

"Hello! I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday!" Aqua sang out.

"Hello by Evanescene!" Ventus yelled.

"Yeah," Aqua laughed.

Ventus, Aqua, Terra and Vanitas were sitting at a table at the park. They had been hanging out for the past half hour talking about various things, Vanitas mostly keeping to himself.

"Saying hello gave it away!" Vanitas said.

"Yeah, but that's the part that I thought of first." Aqua smiled.

They all sat at the table a while longer talking about more songs and trying to guess what the name of certain ones were after a few lyrics had been sang by one of them. Eventually they were all brought to silence by the sound of a familiar tune.

"Ice cream?" Ventus asked hopefully.

"Dude, let's go!" Vanitas said jumping up from the table. Ventus nodded and took of towards the ice cream truck with his brother.

"It's funny, for how different the two are they seem so much alike!" Aqua said to Terra.

"Yeah," He said with a nod. They stood and headed over to the truck where the two teens could be seen. Aqua and Terra got in line behind a group of little kids and their mom.

"I'm so tired of being here." Aqua started to sing. "Suppressed by all my, childish fears."

"My Immortal by Evanescene." Terra smiled.

"Yeah," Aqua laughed.

"Try singing a different bad every once in a while."

"How about this one? …Do what you, what you, want!"

"That's still Evanescence!"

"But it's their new song!"

Terra and Aqua continued talking about the band until Ventus and Vanitas walked up to them with their Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"What's so funny?" Vanitas asked.

"Aqua wont stop singing Evanescene songs." Terra answered.

"Well she's a great singer." Vanitas shrugged.

Terra and Aqua got their ice cream and the four headed back to their table. They didn't do much talking considering they were all eating. It didn't last long though when Ventus took a piece of his ice cream and threw it at Vanitas.

"Dude what the hell?" Vanitas asked, throwing some of his own ice cream at his twin.

"I got bored." Ventus laughed, throwing more ice cream at the other. The ice cream started to pass back and forth, slowly increasing in size as more throws passed. A bit of ice cream had hit Ventus and exploded onto Terra.

"Hey watch it." Terra laughed. He took a little piece of his own ice cream and flicked it at Vanitas.

"Oh come on you guys!" Aqua laughed. Ventus looked at her and smiled.

"Oh you wanna play too?" He asked. He took the last large bit of ice cream of it's stick and stick it on her neck. She squealed loudly and smacked his hand away. She took the ice cream off her neck and threw it at him.

The group laughed and continued to throw ice cream at each other, eventually turning the fight into a standing, running and dodging war zone. They were picking up previously thrown ice cream and re throwing it at each other. They even resorted to throwing the sticks that once held the ice cream at each other. When the battled was finally over. Ventus and Vanitas headed home.

"That was the dumbest thing we could have done." Vanitas said.

"Why's that?" Ventus asked.

"We wasted our money and now we're really sticky."

"I see your point."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so here you go! Still have no idea where I'm going with this! :D

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks:**

**To everyone who will/has reviewed or favorite or watched or followed or what ever! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"I don't wanna go to work!" Whined Vanitas.

"It's McDonalds. It can't be that bad." Commented Sora.

"You don't have to deal with stupid people all day." Vanitas frowned.

"Isn't today your last day there anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Vanitas answered.

"Well there you go." Roxas said.

"Ventus lucked out! He got that job at Barns and Noble!" Sora exclaimed.

"That place kicks McDonalds… butt." Roxas said, the last part being cautious as so his mom wouldn't scold him.

"Vanitas hurry! You're gonna be late!" Called the boy's mom from upstairs.

"Who cares! It's my last day!" Vanitas yelled.

"You need to get your last pay check too! So go!"

Vanitas groaned and got up from the couch he had been lounging on. He grabbed his hat and reluctantly put it on his head. He made his way out the door and to the McDonalds a few blocks a way.

"Vanitas, you were almost late!" Exclaimed one of Vanitas's coworkers.

"So," Vanitas sighed. He hoped over the counter and stood behind a cash register.

"Oh Vanitas." The girl sighed. "I wish I could carefree like you."

"Eh," Vanitas replied.

A few minutes later their boss came out to see if Vanitas had arrived yet.

"Ah, Vanitas!" He smiled. "Nice to see you're actually on time today!"

"Well I just thought that since today was my last day I'd make it a perfect one to go out on!" Vanitas said with a fake smile. His boss nodded and gave his female coworker a nod as well then left to check on the other workers.

"Hey Vanitas!" Called another one of Vanitas's coworkers. He ran up to the front of the counter and leaned on it. "Dude what're you go do? Today's your last day!"

"Yes, that's been established. Multiple times." Vanitas sighed.

"So you gonna do anything? Go out with a bang?"

"Like what?"

"Like one time, this dude who worked here like, got one of the huge ketchup containers and put ketchup all over the store!"

"That's stupid."

"Oh,"

Vanitas sighed and shook his head. He thought about doing something crazy sure, but in all honesty he just couldn't come up with anything. He didn't wanna damage the place since McDonalds would more than likely sue him. Plus he didn't want to worry his mom any.

"I'll do something." Vanitas said.

"Sweet!" Said the other male. He said his goodbyes then left for the inside play area to get it ready for the kids that came in.

The day went by as it usually did. A bunch of people would come in and order their food, one person would come in and order food, they would receive the food with something on it that they didn't want, throw a fit and be forced to leave, some kid would want ice cream and the mom wouldn't get it because they didn't listen in the car and last but not least, some kid would scream and throw a fit because they didn't want to leave the inside play area. Of course accompanying said child fit was a mother who would curse the name McDonalds for the next hour.

It came to the end of Vanitas's shift and he clocked out and headed to get his paycheck.

"Well Vanitas I'm rather proud of you." Said Vanitas's ex-boss. "You kept very calm and collected today. If only you could have been that way the whole time you worked here."

"Yeah, if only." Vanitas mumbled. He took his check and headed back to the kitchen. He passed his ex-coworker that he had talked to earlier that morning and stopped. It was time for Vanitas's plan to go into action. He had come up with one upon working his shift, after a kid threw a french-fry at their little sister.

"Hey," Vanitas said. He grabbed a fry container and held it out over the fries. "Fill this up with fries."

"Why? One last meal before you leave?" Laughed the other male.

"You'll see." Vanitas smiled. The other filled the fry container up with fries and watched as Vanitas hopped the counter and head into the play area.

Vanitas climbed atop one of the slides and grabbed onto one of the tunnels. A few kids stopped their running and pointed at him.

"Look mommy!" One little girl said.

"Oh my God." Said the mom in disbelief.

Vanitas continued his climbing till he reached the top of the play area. He stood on it and smiled down at the people looking up at him. He quickly got out his phone and put it to video. He spent a few seconds recording the people looking at him then took a deep breath,

"I just want you all to know that this place sucks!" He yelled. He threw a French fry at a kid, who didn't mind, then at the mom who had gotten upset.

He watched as someone ran out to get someone who worked there for help. In came the two coworkers from earlier that morning.

"Go Vanitas!" Yelled the boy.

"Oh God!" Said the girl. "Vanitas you're crazy!"

"And you two are on camera!" Vanitas threw some french-fries at them and laughed. The two laughed and watched as he threw a few more. Eventually the manager came rushing in.

"Vanitas!" He yelled.

"Sup!" Vanitas said casually.

"Get down here now!" Yelled the older man.

"Suck it!" He yelled and threw french-fries at the man. He continued his throwing but only at the manager.

"Vanitas you better get down here right-!" He was cut off as a french-fry landed in his mouth. Vanitas busted up laughing, as did nearly everyone else in the place. A large audience had formed by now. Most of the people were ones from Kingdom Hearts High. Vanitas looked at them and noticed a few faces. He also noticed they had their phones out.

_This'll be big come tomorrow. _Vanitas thought to himself.

"Ah," The manager yelled as a fry hit him. "V-Vanitas! I'll call the cops if you don't get down here now!"

Vanitas laughed and threw another fry at the man as he left the area for a telephone. Vanitas sighed and climbed down from the play area. He munched on a couple fries as kids from his school complimented him for his courage. He shook them off and headed out the door without a word to any of them.

When he go back home Ventus rushed up to him.

"Vanitas you didn't really do it did you?" He asked him. Vanitas smirked and nodded.

"Yeah," He paused then raised a brow. "How do you know what I did?"

"Terra and Aqua were there."

"I didn't see 'em."

"Probably because you were too busy launching French fries!" laughed Sora from the living room doorframe.

"Shh!" Hushed Ventus. "If mom finds out Vanitas will get in huge trouble!"

"That's nothing new." Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, at least I'm not there anymore." Vanitas shrugged. He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, turning on the TV. The news was on and the familiar news reporter was going on about nothing important.

"Vanitas, someone is bound to tell mom!" Ventus warned.

"So," Vanitas said, staring blankly at the TV.

"She'll make you go back and apologize!" Sora exclaimed melodramatically.

"So," Vanitas repeated

"She'll probably make you do free labor there to make up for the way you acted." Ventus tried.

"So," Vanitas said with sigh. "Hey where's Roxas?"

"Oh Vanitas your back!" Said the boys' mom.

"Yup." He deadpanned.

"How was your last day?" She asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh it was wonderful!" He said almost sarcastically.

"Coming up next, a male worker at McDonalds is recorded throwing food at the manager, and even some customers." The male news anchor announced dramatically. The room was quiet as Ventus and Sora cautiously looked over to their mom. She looked to Vanitas with a blank look. Vanitas sucked on the inside of his cheeks and looked around the room with just his eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at her and she shook her head. Her blank look quickly changed to one of anger and she stood, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"Freaking, Vanitas!" She said angrily.

"Oh come on Mom it was my last day!" Vanitas frowned.

"Do you understand how much trouble you could get in?" She exclaimed. "You could be banned from there or sued!"

"I paid for the fries I threw! They can't sue me! I didn't even do property damage or hurt anyone!" Vanitas defended.

"Oh my…" Their mom started. She paced back and forth and took multiple deep breaths. She held up her hand sand shook her head. "I can't- I can't even look at you right now!" She said and left for her room upstairs.

"Damn," Vanitas sighed.

"You really put the stress on her." Sora frowned.

"The worst they could do is ban you from the place." Ventus said.

"I hope." Vanitas said, turning the volume up a bit on the TV to watch himself throwing French fries at everyone.

~X~

"There," Zexion said as Ienzo scooted back away from the computer desk. Kairi, Naminé and Xion smiled at the perfect website Ienzo and Zexion had created for the Super Hide and Seek game.

"Whoa you guys did great!" Olette smiled.

"Will you guys be entering?" Kairi asked the two boys.

"Ienzo is, I might." Zexion informed them.

"Sounds good." Olette said.

"This website will take a lot of maintaining." Zexion continued. "If you plan on getting as many people as you do for this game then it'll be a bit of a challenge."

"We'll get on and check it everyday." Naminé said. Zexion nodded and wrote down all the information they'd need to access the website's manager options.

"This'll help out big time!" Kairi smiled.

**~X~**

The weekend had ended and the tournament for the struggle competition was quickly approaching. Everyone was on edge of course, well those that cared about the sport. There was always that one group that hated it. It seemed like they were the ones that made days like this happen. The rainy day that made everything gloomy on the outside. Yet on the inside there was still that one kid who managed to be happy enough to make it cute and make others happy. Of course that happiness usually ended in something categorized as a stupid funny. Such as now.

"Hey Mr. Luxord! It's raining it pouring!" Called Hayner from a corner of the math teacher's room. He was sitting in a computer chair with his hand out the window he had opened. He looked to the blonde teacher and smiled. They way he had said such a simply thing was utterly cute, no matter who you, it was. Luxord just looked at him and gave a small smile as he stood at his podium watching the class nothing.

"It's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring!" Pence started to sing.

"Shut up Pence!" Hayner yelled as he threw a pre-rolled paper ball at him. The paper ball hit Pence in the face and the boy just stared.

"Mr. Luxord did you just see that?" Pence questioned in disbelief. Luxord just looked away from the two with a small smile.

"Haha! He totally just ignored it!" Hayner yelled. He stuck his arm back out the window and continued playing with water little rain he could.

"That's so messed up." Pence muttered.

"Dude! What if it rained on the struggle tournament!" Hayner exclaimed. The room busted with talk. Everyone started saying their ideas on what they thought might happen if it did rain on the qualification rounds. This was when that one kid's input who no one wanted to hear came out.

"Oh my gosh! I freaking hate that stupid game!" A girl exclaimed.

"Struggle hates you!" Hayner yelled at her. Mr. Luxord sighed and took a drink from his water bottle.

"I don't think there's water in that." Pence mumbled to Hayner who was now sitting next him in a desk.

"Probably not." Hayner replied with a smirk.

**~X~**

"Get back here you little freaks!" Vanitas yelled as he chased Roxas and Sora through the house. The two teens yelled in fear as the black haired boy gained on them.

"We didn't mean it Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed as he bolted around a corner with his twin close to his side.

"Then you wouldn't of done it!" Vanitas yelled after them.

"It was an honest mistake!" Roxas tried.

They the two split up and rounded around Vanitas. They dodged his quick grasp and made their way back to the stairs. Sora ended up jumping a part of the railing half way down the stairs and Roxas just ran the rest of the way. Vanitas ran after them. He made the first few steps but somehow managed to get tangled up by his own feet and fell down the stairs. Sora and Roxas huddled by the door. Sora had his hand on the door handle ready to fling it open when Vanitas got back up.

"Shit!" Vanitas cried out. He grabbed his arm and held it close to him. Sora and Roxas couldn't see it due to his body hiding the whole thing.

"Vanitas are you okay?" Ventus asked him, hurrying over to his twin. For the first time since the whole chase had started his words had been heard.

"No, my fucking arm!" Vanitas said between gritted teeth.

"Let me see." Ventus frowned. Sora and Roxas watched in silence as Vanitas pulled his arm away and showed Ventus. They still couldn't se but figured it was bad what with how Ventus had gasped upon seeing it.

"Holy shit!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Damn," Ventus whispered. He quickly dug in his pockets for his cell phone and pulled it out. He pushed a few numbers quickly and put the device to his ear.

"Mom?' He started. "I-I think Vanitas broke his arm!" A significantly loud "what?" sounded form the phone's speaker. Ventus stayed on the phone a while longer then hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello? Yes, um my brother I think he broke his arm." Ventus said again. He nodded and said yes a few times and explained the current situation. He hung up and dialed another number again and tapped his fingers on his leg whispering "please pick up," over and over again.

"Terra!" He exclaimed. "I need you to give me and Vanitas a ride to the hospital!"

"What? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Terra asked from the other line.

"No, I think Vanitas broke his arm!"

"Hurry up!" Vanitas yelled.

"You're at home right? I'll be there in a few minutes. You know what to do right?" Terra asked Ventus.

"Yeah don't worry the hospital is waiting! Please hurry!" Ventus hung up the phone and looked at Vanitas. "Okay let's get up!" He said. He helped the older twin sit up and eventually got him to stand. "Roxas, Sora! Go get some blankets now!"

Sora and Roxas stood frozen at the door. They still hadn't seen Vanitas's arm but they were in shock that not only had they completely given Vanitas the wrong answers on all of his math homework, which is what had them all running around the house in the first place, but now they had broken his freaking arm.

"Sora, Roxas now!" Ventus yelled at the two. They snapped back into reality and nodded. They ran upstairs to the hall closet and grabbed a few thin blankets and a couple thick ones. The ran the blankets back down the stairs and, of course, Sora fell down the last three.

"Oh come on Sora! I don't have time to take both of you to the hospital!" Ventus yelled at him. Sora got back up and he and his younger twin gave Ventus the blankets as he asked for them. Ventus had managed to get the blankets set up as he needed just in time for Terra to arrive. The brown haired teen opened the door to the house and helped Vanitas and Ventus out to the car. Sora and Roxas followed, Roxas locking the door behind them. They all piled in and headed off to the hospital.

**Author's Notes: **This one is freakishly short compared to the other stuff I've been writing lately. I just had no idea what to put in this to make it interesting. So I made Vanitas break his arm xD Just kidding I was gonna do that from the start!

**Thanks:**

So a lot of my stuff is out of whack right now and normally I would thank people by putting their names straight into this but since I have no idea what's what right now all I can say is thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and all that good stuff! :D

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed reading! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

It was the big day. The struggle qualification rounds had finally come. Everyone had been working hard and it had been the nonstop talk of the town. Axel made his way to a dark alley between two buildings.

"Axel, today's the day. Are you ready?" Larxene asked him with an evil smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure we have to do it this way? There are other ways we could do this." Axel frowned.

"It's too late for that now." Marluxia said as he came out of the alley's shadows. "Besides, you said you were in. What's wrong? Scared?"

"No. I just don't wanna hurt Roxas." Axel sighed.

"How do you even know if we'll even have to face him?" Larxene asked.

"I don't, not yet at least. But if you do face him or Xion, go easy on them."

"Oh Axel!" Marluxia frowned. "You honestly are getting weak! You've grown a soft spot for those kids!"

"Shut up Marluxia!" Axel said angrily.

"Axel!" Called Roxas from somewhere away from the alley.

"Axel!" Xion's voice followed.

"I'll see you all later." Axel sighed. He left the alley and found Roxas and Xion looking around the area for him.

"Axel!" Roxas smiled as he and Xion ran over to him. "Hey you ready for this?"

"Please, I was born ready!" Axel said cockily.

"Everyone is waiting for us!" Xion said. The three headed over to where their group of friends were waiting.

"Hey Zexion." Axel said, approaching him and Lexaeus. "Are you two entering?"

"Lexaeus is." Zexion replied. Axel nodded and looked over to where Isa, Lea and Ienzo were standing.

"Is Ienzo?" Axel asked Zexion.

"No, he's too young. He wanted to cheer on his friends." Zexion said, looking over to his younger brother.

"I'm sure he could take on everyone here. No offence Lexaeus." Axel smiled. Lexaeus just shook his head and looked over to Ienzo.

"He's very strong." Lexaeus commented. Axel nodded again.

"I've seen him practice with Lea and Isa. That kid could take the trophy if he wanted."

"Hey, Axel!" Called Demyx. Axel looked over and gave a small wave.

"Well I'll be see'en ya. Good luck Lexaeus." Axel said.

"Axel," Zexion called as the older teen took a few steps away. Axel turned and looked at the silver haired teen. "Thank you." Axel gave a small smile and made his way over to Demyx.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Vanitus!"

"Oh how he threw those French fries at work the other day? Yeah, that was freaking funny!"

"No! He broke his arm!"

"What?"

"Yeah! He was chasing Sora and Roxas and he fell down the stairs and broke his arm!"

"Damn! Is he still in the contest?"

"No but he's pissed about it! He tried to check in with the final registry but they wouldn't let him. They said his broken arm would interfere, which in all reality it would!"

"Where is he?"

"He's freaking out over there." Demyx pointed over to where Vanitas was. Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Sora and Terra were all trying to calm him down as he kicked the ground. He punched the wall next to him and yelled. Aqua panicked and grabbed his hand as Terra just smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Man, hope they don't kick him out completely." Axel mumbled.

"Alright everyone!" Boomed a voice from over the intercom above head. "We'll be starting the Struggle Qualification Rounds in about twenty minutes so to everyone who hasn't done their final check in, please come over to the final registration check in and be marked off! I repeat…"

"Hey, have you signed in yet?" Demyx asked Axel over the talking man's voice.

"Yeah, I was one of the first few people here." Axel said distractedly.

"Really? I didn't see you till a few minutes ago. Where were you?" Demyx said raising a brow.

"Huh? Oh uh I was just, wondering around. You know getting myself psyched." Axel quickly lied. He couldn't give himself up. Not about the plan.

"Oh okay!" Demyx smiled. "Hey, Roxas knows you're entering doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Hushed Axel. "Hopefully we won't have to face eachother." And with that he left Demyx to go stand alone by a wall. He hoped no one would bug him so he could think and get his mind made up. There was till time to drop out of the competition. Still time to forget about the whole thing and just go. Sure he'd have to deal with a pissed off Larxene and a pissed off Marluxia but he was willing to deal with that.

"Do you honestly think Axel will stick to the plan?" Larxene asked Marluxia.

"He better," Marluxia muttered. "Or I'll have to kill him."

Twenty minutes had come and gone and somewhere in those few minutes the rounds were put up and handed out for everyone to see.

"Who the hell is that?" Hayner asked looking at his rounds sheet. "I fight someone I don't even know!"

"Maybe you should get out more?" Pence joked.

"Eh cram it!" Hayner smirked.

"There're going to be more people here than we know. We already went over this." Olette said.

"Well come on! I at least wanna know what this guy looks like!" Hayner whined.

"Over there." Roxas pointed to a group of girls looking at a paper.

"Where?"

"There! Dakota is a girl not a guy."

"I HAVE TO FIGHT A GIRL?"

"Yes!"

"Dude! Am I even aloud to hit her?"

"She wouldn't have entered if she didn't wanna get beat up." Olette said. The girl came up with her friends by her sides and stood in front of Hayner.

"Hi, I'm Dakota! You're Hayner right?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey! Yeah I am! Uh you know, after this whole thing, what do you say you and I got out for some-"

"You're gonna get you ass handed to you." She smiled, cutting him off. Her friends smiled and followed behind as Dakota left.

"That bitch!" Hayner exclaimed. "I didn't wanna date you anyways!"

"Alright everyone! We're now commencing with round one!" Yelled the announcer over the intercom. "Hayner versus Dakota!"

Hayner entered the ring where the round would commence. He had already gotten his gear and had the chest guard on with the red balls attached to it. Dakota got in the ring and stood her appropriate distance from Hayner. She gave him a cocky smile and put her helmet on her head.

"Freaken…" Hayner mumbled as he put his helmet on.

"Now!" Started the referee, who also happened to be the man over the intercom. "Let's see a nice clean fight! No hitting below the belt. Blows to the face-" He was cut off by Hayner's snort of laughter. "Hayner." He scolded. He was use to Hayner being a little on the immature side and every time the man had said "Blows to the face" Hayner just needed to laugh.

"As I was saying. Blows to the face," He paused again for Hayner to laugh. "Are not aloud. The balls stuck the helmet gear are meant to fall of on their own, NOT by means of being hit off. If you come in range of one of your colored markers you MAY pick them up and put them back on. You must also pick up your opponents colored markers in order to win the round. The person who has more of their opponents colored markers wins! Now, let's get this show on the road! You have five minutes starting…" Hayner got into his position and gripped his bat.

"I'm ready, let's go!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Struggle!" Yelled the man.

Hayner and Dakota launched from their spots and ran at each other. Dakota swung her bat with too much force and ended up knocking herself off balance when Hayner dodged it.

"Ha! All talk and no-!" Hayner was cut of by Dakota swinging her bat and hitting him in the side. He fell on a knee and shook his head.

"All talk and no what?" Dakota smirked down at him. Hayner took a couple breaths and looked around him. He found that a few of his colored markers had fallen off his gear and rolled a bit away. Dakota hadn't gone after them which lead Hayner to believe that she was too caught up in taunting than in actually winning.

"All talk and no BITE!" Hayner yelled the last word as he jumped up and swung his bat around to hit Dakota in her side. She dropped to the ground holding her side and she took some deep breaths and made a couple whimpering noises.

"Hurts don't it?" Hayner smiled. He stood above her and grabbed one of her colored markers that had fallen off her. He stuck it to his chest plate and stared down at her, waiting for her to get back up. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"W-why would you hit a girl that hard?" She cried.

"Wait what?" Hayner asked in disbelief.

"How could you?" Dakota cried some more.

"Ah, hey I'm sorry, I just you know, got a little too into it ya know." Hayner explained, holding out his hand to her.

Dakota grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She brought her leg up and put her foot in Hayner's stomach to catapult him over her. He landed on his back with a thud and Dakota ran over to pick up two of his colored markers.

"Aw, baby boo-boo?" Dakota asked as she placed his markers are her vest.

"You faker!" Hayner ground out.

"Uh yeah!" She said making a face at him.

"Hayner!" Yelled Pence.

"Focus Hayner!" Yelled Olette. Hayner gave a nod and got to his feet. He swung his bat and hit her in her side again. He made quick to follow up his attack with a few more hits. Dakota found time to run back from Hayner and catch her breath.

"What, you serious?" She asked him.

"I'm not playing any more. I don't care if you're a girl or not! You're going down!"

More hits ensued and the audience watched in awe as colored markers flew across the ring. Many people would say Hayner was a flash of green, red and black. Hayner stopped his attacks and jumped back. He was out of breath and fell down on one knee. Dakota was a few feet away from him on both her hands and knees. She was panting as well but looked like she might have been in a little pain. Hayner had honestly pulled off a lot of her colored markers more than hit them off. He shook his head clean of the thought and looked around at all the blue colored markers everywhere. He took a couple more deep breaths then jumped up to grab them. His knee gave out though and he fell back down. The crowd let out a group of "oh's" and some flinched at the fall. Sure he didn't have a high distance to fall from but it looked kinda bad.

"Ah, man." Hayner ground out. He wiped at his chin with the back of his hand and crawled over to a group of the blue colored markers lying on the ground. He picked them up and stuck them onto his chest plate.

"Go Hayner!" Called Olette.

"You got it Hayner!" Pence yelled along side her.

Hayner let a small smile slip across his face as he grabbed a couple of Dakota's colored markers from off the ring floor. He looked over to where he had left his partner and saw her starting to put some of her markers back on. She was on both feet though.

"Crap!" Squeaked Hayner and he quickly crawled over to get more markers.

"Time's up!" Yelled the referee. He ran onto the ring and held up his arms. "Alright contestants come on over and let's check out your points!" Dakota ran over and looked to Hayner who slowly crawled over to where they were.

"Geez," Dakota mumbled. "I got my ass beat and you're the one crawling around."

"Shut up!" Yelled Hayner.

"Alright now keep it clean, keep it clean!" The referee chuckled. It took a couple minutes while Hayner and Dakota got their points counted up. If Dakota hadn't been so quick to pick up her red markers near the end of the round Hayner would have one hands down. They wouldn't have even need to count them.

"And the winner is… Hayner!"

The crowd cheered. You could mostly hear Olette and Pence freaking out on the sidelines but heck it was all the same to Hayner. He stood up and shot his fists into the air. He turned to Dakota and held out a hand.

"Hey," He started. "Nice game."

"Yeah, I guess." Dakota said with a small smile. She shook his hand and gave a small wave then left the ring to join her friends.

It was amazing how many people had entered the qualification rounds. It was a given that it would take more than a day before there would be enough people to go onto the preliminary rounds. They needed sixteen people and so far they had around thirty. It was difficult what with Vanitus breaking his arm a few days before the rounds. It had made a huge gap in the tournament. Eventually things got worked out but at first it seemed like this dilemma would be what took up the first day of the rounds.

"Sucks how everyone drops out at the mention of Terra and Aqua's names." Marluxia mumbled.

"It really isn't fun this way." Larxene sighed.

"You and Axel have been turning some heads." Marluxia smiled.

"We just need to make sure those Roxas and Xion kids don't make to the preliminary rounds." Larxene said.

"It's stupid how they have two rounds of disqualifying people. Just have one and have it go on for a few days. Besides, doesn't preliminary and qualification both imply the same thing?" Marluxia asked with a flick of his wrist.

"Amazing considering you failed a year of high school." Axel said as he walked over to the two.

"Shut up." Marluxia frowned. "I prefer the term Super Senior."

"Whatever," Axel sighed. "Too busy worried about your looks I guess?"

"It takes time to look this beautiful." Marluxia commented offhandedly. Larxene sighed and shook her head.

"These rounds are running into tomorrow. Just because we've gone doesn't mean we can't show up tomorrow." She informed Axel.

"Roxas and Xion are going tomorrow. I promised I'd be here." Axel said.

"Good," Marluxia smiled. "We'll need to keep tabs on them anyhow." Axel frowned and looked over to where his two friends were watching the current round excitedly. He needed to make sure they stayed out of Marluxia and Larxene's way. No matter what it took.

**Author's Notes: **Oh goodness! Something white is goen down! Anywho, I've been working on a Skrillmau5 fanfic on Tumblr and a lot of people on there are liking it so that's why I haven't been posting any updates on this ^^' Oh! I got a job so I might be lacking on updates for now. Plus I have a school thingy sometimes and I have to practice my readings and pieces for it so that cuts into my writing time as well as doing homework does. But you know, that's just high school for ya!

**Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Lexaeus looked at the still large crowd of people around the struggle ring. It was the second day of the struggle qualification rounds and there were still many rounds to go. It was difficult to get through as many rounds as they needed to when they only had one ring. The town was the only one to make up the sport and the surround towns found it pretty stupid. Some, though, had taken a liking to the sport and adopted it as a mild part time thing.

"Your father." Zexion spoke up. Lexaeus looked to where Zexion had been looking and noticed his father standing some ways back near the bleachers that had been set up for people. Lexaeus nodded and looked down to Zexion.

"Are you glad?" The silver haired teen. Lexaeus thought for a moment be giving a small nod.

"As long as I win." He replied. Just then Lea and Isa ran up to see Ienzo. The little fourth grader had been standing quietly next to his brother's side watching.

"Hey, Ienzo!" Lea smiled. "Lea's match is coming up in a few minutes!"

"Wanna come watch?" Isa asked. Ienzo gave a nod and looked up to his brother, who gave him the okay, and left with his two friends to get closer to the ring and watch.

"I already had my round." Lea went on to say. "I won." Ienzo looked up at his red haired friend and gave what was easy for the other to decode as a smirk. "It's alright." Lea smiled. "I didn't get hurt any!"

"Hey, Lea!" Isa called from the ring. "What do you say when Ienzo's older all three of us enter?" Lea looked to Ienzo who nodded.

"Sounds good!" Lea called back. "You're really good at struggle Ienzo. I'm sure you would win it."

"Alright everyone let's continue our rounds with…" The referee paused and looked to his clipboard in his hand. "Sorry folks!" He chuckled. "Been a lot a people up here!" The crowd let out some laughs and the referee got the names he needed. "Okay it looks like we have, Shiya and… Isa!" The man smiled and stepped a little bit closer to the players. "Alright now I'm sure you've all heard this a thousand times but I have to go through the rules for every match! No hits to the face, no super crazy strong hits to any place that isn't guarded by the protection pads, no super crazy strong hitting in general! It doesn't take hits like that to knock of the balls."

"Ha!"

"Hayner come on man!"

The crowd let out more laughs and Roxas punched Hayner's shoulder.

"Hey he said balls!" Hayner laughed.

"Grow up man!" Pence smiled.

"You're so immature." Roxas chuckled.

"Alrighty now! Let's… STRUGGLE!"

Isa got into his position, which looked more like his standing with the bat out to his side a bit, and waited for Shiya to make his first move.

"You first!" Sang Lea from the side. Shiya just stood his ground and watched.

"Come on!" Called a kid from the crowd.

_I guess I'm first. _Isa thought to himself. He took a couple cautious steps towards his opponent_._

"Hey, Sora." Kairi smiled as she walked over to stand next to Sora.

"Oh, hey Kairi! Having fun?" Sora asked, a little distracted.

"Yeah! It's always fun watching these matches! So, you and Riku already went. Are you staying to watch all the rounds?"

"Yeah, I was gonna stay to watch Vanitus's match but since Roxas and I kinda broke his arm, they wont let him compete. His opponent won by default. They'll announce it in a little bit when it comes time for his round."

"I see," Kairi said, watching Isa and Shiya's battle unfold. "So far everyone one we know has won."

"Seriously?" Sora asked, slightly amazed.

"Yeah, you've been watching all the matches. Haven't you seen the one's with our friends in them?"

"Well I got distracted for a while. Riku and Demyx were talking about how Axel has been acting weird."

"Acting weird? What'd you mean?"

The crowd let out a collected "Ow," as Isa was flipped over Shiya's back.

"Dang!" Sora exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Kairi followed.

"Anyways, Axel's been acting funny. Like, around Roxas and Xion. He hasn't really been talking to them much either. Lea even said he was acting funny. He's just been really quiet and not his usual snappy self." Sora explained.

"Weird. You don't think that something's bothering him right?" Kairi asked.

"I can't say I'd know." Sora said looking to Kairi. "But Roxas, he said he'd talk to him. That is, if Axel gives him the chance."

"Is Axel avoiding him?"

"Well sort of, him and Xion. She said it was fine until the qualification matches started yesterday. The three of 'em were talking and I guess Axel had made his way somewhere else and he hasn't really talked to Roxas or Xion since then."

"That is weird. Maybe we should talk to him too?"

"I want to but Roxas really doesn't want anyone else to get involved. We should wait. If things get any worse then we should jump in."

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Yelled Lea from the side lines. Isa was panting and Shiya was a little out of breath as well but was in a much better condition than the other.

_Pay attention. _Isa thought. _I can do this._

Isa got up and took a deep breath. He ran at Shiya and swung his bat towards the others face. He knew if the hit connected he would get seriously reprimanded but it was all part of his plan. Shiya leaned back as the bat flew over his head. He kept falling though even after the attack and Isa was afraid the other was about to crack his head on the ground. He tried to reach forward and grab Shiya's hand to pull him back, but he was already in a position that was too far away to be able to reach him.

Time seemed to slow down, almost stop as Shiya slowly fell backwards. Isa found himself almost stopping his movement completely. He felt frozen even though he knew he was still moving away from the other male. Shiya's head slowly got closer to the ground. Isa watched as Shiya brought his hands up above and behind his head. Isa knew he was trying to catch himself but he had done it such a weak way. He wasn't gonna be able to catch himself like that, but the weird close up of the bottom of Shiya's shoe said otherwise.

"Oh what a move!" Yelled the referee into his microphone. Isa sat up and looked to Shiya, now hovering over him.

"Wh-what?" Isa stuttered.

"Time!" The ref yelled. "Alright! That was pretty amazing! Let's count up our colors!" Isa stood up from the ground and stared at Shiya in pure confusion. He had no idea as to what had just happened. He looked to his friends on the side.

"What the happened?" He asked Lea.

"Man if only you could've seen it!" Lea smiled while shaking his head. "It was freaking awesome!"

"Sure but what happened just now?"

"When you aimed for Shiya's head?" Lea asked.

"Yes." Isa confirmed.

"Well you aimed your bat at Shiya's head, he fell back but," Lea looked at Ienzo who gave a small smile. "look, even Ienzo's smiling! You know it was good!"

"Just tell me what happened." Isa said, slightly annoyed. He was glad Ienzo enjoyed the battle but he wanted to know hat happened.

"Well-" Lea started but was cut off by the ref.

"Alright! Sorry kid," The ref said to Lea. "The winner is… Shiya!"

"No!" Lea exclaimed. He shook his head and frowned.

"Shiya deserved it." Isa said simply. He looked to the white haired teen and held out a hand. "You're really good you know. You deserved to win." Shiya smiled a little and shook Isa's hand.

"Shiya!" Called a voice from the side. A black haired teen ran up and slung his arm around the smaller one. "Man you did so well!" He exclaimed, pulling Shiya into a hug. Shiya's face turned a pale pink and he smiled.

"Th-thanks," He muttered. The black haired teen released the other but kept an arm on Shiya's shoulder.

"Thanks," The taller teen said Isa.

"For what?" Isa questioned.

"For being nice Shiya. He means a lot to me and it took me a while to get him to join this contest. Oh my name's Ezekiel by the way."

"Nice to meet you both. Shiya is definitely strong. I honestly don't know what all happened there at the end but it must have been good. My friend Ienzo over there doesn't say much or make many expressions but if he smiled like that then whatever went down must have been really good." Isa said.

"He's right!" Lea smiled as he and Ienzo walked over to join the others. "I'm Lea and this is Ienzo!"

"Nice to meet you all. Lea, you already had your match huh?" Ezekiel asked the red haired teen.

"Yup,"

"Yeah I saw it! Pretty good man!"

"Thanks!"

"Shiya I'm so proud of you." Ezekiel gushed. He pulled the younger into a hug and squished him against his chest.

"Ezekiel," Shiya blushed. He pushed his older friend away and messed his hair back into place.

"Well, we gotta go really. Gonna go practice for the next few rounds!" Ezekiel smiled.

"Of course!" Lea said. "See ya in a few days then!"

They all waved and said their goodbyes and Lea, Isa and Ienzo made their way back through the crowd to where they saw Ventus with his twin.

"Heya Ven!" Lea smiled.

"Oh, hey Lea! What's up?" Ventus asked.

"Nothen much. Did you see Isa and Shiya's battle? Crazy huh?"

"Totally! I was so amazed hoe that kid backflipped after you did that aim for his head, Isa."

"He backflipped?" Asked Isa.

"Yeah," Ventus exclaimed. "After you aimed for his head he fell back and moved his arms up to catch himself. Well, I guess he didn't really catch himself, he more like, got himself ready to flip. He kicked his feet up and pushed one off your chest."

"Crazy, man." Vanitas said. "He probably brought his other foot so close to you face as a means to distract you more."

"That's how he got a couple more points than you." Ventus explained. "After that he picked up a couple of you markers and put them on his guards."

"Whoa," Isa said quietly. "He really is amazing."

"Yeah, lucky for you guys the ref and the judges pay extra close attention to these rounds and noticed that you didn't hit that kid in the face with your bat." Isa nodded in agreement.

"He's lucky too." Lea commented. "The judges could've thought that he kicked Isa in the face."

"Good point." Vanitas said.

The last few rounds came and went and everyone, except for Isa, managed to get past the first round and advance to the following one. This one would take place in a couple weeks and was often considered the first round of the actual tournament. This is when everyone started getting super serious about everything.

"I take it you're gonna be training for these rounds for the next two weeks huh?" Isa asked Lea.

"Damn straight!" Lea smiled. "And you're gonna help! Since you lost in these rounds you're gonna help me win all the others and take the trophy!"

"What do you say Ienzo? Wanna help train with us?" Isa asked, looking to the younger teen. Ienzo looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright! To my house!" Lea exclaimed.

**Author's Notes:**

Well how about that. Two chapters posted together. Not baddddd. :3 So hope ya'll enjoy and stuff!

**Please review ****J Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"Alright everyone," Xaldin started. "We're going to be having our cook off competition fairly soon. Now, Mr. Dilan and I will begin our elimination rounds. You all will be divided into your groups and start on the recipe you all had found while looking on the computers a couple class periods ago. You all divided your ingredients among each other and brought them in today to begin your dish."

The students started talking excitedly amongst each other, effectively upsetting Xaldin, considering he wasn't done talking yet.

"Quiet, quiet!" He shouted over them. "I'm going to pass out your ingredient papers you handed in and you all will set to work on you dish."

The teens divided into their groups they'd had so far that year and went to their respected kitchens. Xaldin came around to each kitchen and handed out the ingredient papers then returned to his desk to do paperwork.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Roxas and Naminé all stood in their kitchen area waiting for Xaldin to make his way over to them.

"Alright, everyone remember what their doing for the recipe?" Olette asked the group. Everyone nodded.

"Hayner," Xaldin mumbled as he handed the group their paper. "Hayner, please refrain from throwing any flour this time."

"I'm not even sure our recipe has flower in it." Hayner smiled.

Xaldin shook his head and made his way off to the other kitchens.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hayner exclaimed. The group went over to the fridge and grabbed their ingredients.

"Okay, our mini cheesecakes are cooled, all we need is our toppings." Olette informed.

"Okay, Hayner, Pence, you two cut up the strawberries and Naminé and I will cut up the bananas." Roxas said.

"I'll put everything together." Olette added.

"Hayner," Pence started. "Try not to eat all the strawberries."

"Why am I always getting yelled at in this class?" Hayner exclaimed.

"You're always screwing around." Roxas laughed.

Hayner and Pence set to work on the strawberries while Roxas and Naminé made quick work to cut up the bananas into small enough bits for their cupcake sized cheesecakes.

The idea for the mini cheesecakes came from the need for their secret ingredient, cream cheese. They also needed a finger food so the mini came in great. No one was really sure how to make cheesecake from scratch so they looked it up and printed it off, just as they were told.

In no time the fruits were cut up and distributed on the mini cheesecakes. Some even had chocolate put on them. The five tasted a few of the extras before actually putting everything on all of them to make sure the concoctions actually tasted good.

"Man, I can't believe these things actually taste good." Hayner hummed after swallowing a mouth full of a mini cheesecake.

"Alright everyone," Xaldin said. "You have fifteen minutes left."

Since Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas and Naminé were done, they cleaned up their kitchen and put away the things that could be reused later for another class.

"Hayner, you go ahead and wash the dishes." Pence said.

"Why me?" Hayner whined.

"Because you haven't washed the dishes in two weeks. The rest of us have." Olette informed.

"Fine, who's drying?" Hayner asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should have him do that too." Roxas joked.

"Are you serious?" Hayner said in disbelief. The group laughed at Hayner's expression then decided that he should clean and dry all the dishes. Naminé stood by to make sure he did a good job though. She would point out when he missed a spot or when he didn't fry a dish all the way. The rest of the group made sure that she didn't help him in any way though.

After fifteen minutes were up, everyone set up their table to make it looked nice and decent for when the judges who would come in. It was decided that each group would have two speakers to tell the judge what their dish was and what was in it. Naminé and Olette were made speakers of their table.

The judges were simply teachers through out the school who had the current block off for planning their next classes. Those teachers were Luxord, Even, Braig and Xemnas.

It wasn't long before the judges came into the classroom and were greeted by lovely table displays, hand made centerpieces and the food for them to judge. The teacher handed each of them the judging sheet for each of the foods and let them set to work on the taste testing.

Even came over to Hayner, Olette, Naminé, Roxas and Pence's table and browsed their mini cheesecakes.

"And what do we have here?" Asked Even.

"These are Mini Cheesecakes." Naminé said.

"They have a Nilla Waffer at the bottom of each for the crust and the cheesecake is your everyday homemade batter including the secret ingredient, cream cheese." Olette informed.

"Each topping was made sure to taste well with the cheesecake by our own mini samples taken from extras left over." Naminé added.

"They're all really good." Olette threw in.

Even picked up a mini cheesecake with strawberries on it and took a small bite. He nodded and savored the flavor. It wasn't too good, but it wasn't too bad either. He wrote down his score for them and moved on to the next table.

"That went well." Hayner frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he liked it." Pence reassured.

The next judge to come over was Luxord.

"Ello," he said with his accent.

"Hi," smiled Naminé.

Olette went through the ingredients again and informed Luxord that each of the toppings tasted good with the cheesecake. He sampled a little bit of each, wrote down his score and moved on.

After all the judging was done, the judges handed in their papers and Xaldin added up the points quickly.

"Alright everyone, settle down." He said. "The winners are Mike, Shawn, Suzy, Lauren and Chrissie."

The winning group cheered while others threw some fake insults at them. Everyone got the full points for making a finger food for the final but the teenagers in the class liked to mess around., like any other teenager.

The teacher handed out all the points that the teams had gotten from each judge.

"Holy crap man!" exclaimed Hayner. "We got freaking last place!"

"Oh man we suck." Pence frowned.

"Guess we wont face off against Sora and them." Roxas sighed.

**~X~**

The next rounds of the struggle preliminaries took place in a matter of days. Shiya and Lea had gotten to go up against each other just as Terra and Ventus, Terra and Aqua and Larxene and Xion did. Larxene and Xion's match had gotten bad though.

Larxene had managed to switch her bat out with a custom made one that her, Axel and Marluxia had gotten made before hand. The bat sent a jolt of electricity to the person it hit, stunning them momentarily. Xion had lost to say the least but in the process she had gotten badly hurt.

All the other battles had gone on without any trouble but Roxas almost missed his next round due to checking on Xion the whole time. Axel pretended not to know what had happened when he knew one hundred percent. He was pissed at Larxene honestly.

Shiya and Lea enjoyed their match. It was very close, but Shiya ended up winning. Terra and Ventus's match was very interesting too. Terra ended up winning and later went up against Aqua, who beat him. There were plenty of interesting matches to say the least.

In the end Axel had to go against Roxas. He didn't want to and tried to forfeit the match before it even started, but Roxas stopped him.

"I wanna fight you!" He said happily. "I wanna see what I can do!"

Axel didn't try his hardest, therefore leaving Roxas to win. Marluxia had scolded Axel to the power of twenty.

"How could you lose to that little twerp?" Marluxia asked angrily.

"He's not a twerp, he's my friend." Axel stated firmly.

Larxene had chewed Axel out too.

Having Axel eliminated meant that it was up to Larxene to cheat her way to the top. She went up against Aqua, Roxas and Shiya afterwards. Roxas was second to the last till the finals. Axel panicked. He knew Larxene wouldn't hold back against the younger teen. He was starting to think he should have beat Roxas just to prevent this from happening.

"You better not hurt him." Axel warned her.

"And what if I do?" Larxene tried.

"I'll not only tell the judge what's been going on, but I'll make sure you suffer." Axel threatened.

"Suffer?" Larxene questioned. She laughed and headed off for her match.

She did end up using her electrically rigged bat and nearly cost Roxas his motor skills. Larxene had used the electrical setting on the bat a level higher than it had originally been on just to cause more pain to Roxas. After all, he was the reason Axel was no longer in qualifiers. The electrical shocks however hit Roxas so many time that it damaged Roxas's left hand muscles. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in a few weeks time but still Axel was pissed.

When she had gone up against Shiya, Larxene had used the same shock level she had on Roxas. Because Shiya was so much smaller compared to the other competitors, the shock did more than it did to any of the other people Larxene had faced. Shiya had passed out, ending the battle. Since he had been wearing long sleeves, Larxene said he had simply gotten over heated while battling. Ezekiel knew other wise though.

"Shiya would never pass out due to over heating! He's been training in long sleeves for months now! You did something to him!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he held his unconscious friend in his arms.

"How could I do anything to him!" Larxene asked angrily. "The judges were watching us the whole time!"

The referee and an EMT came over to check Shiya and make sure he was okay. The EMT just said that he had fainted. The cause was most likely just exhaustion. Shiya groaned after the EMT had said his diagnostics.

"Shiya!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Shiya are you okay?" Shiya groaned again and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"He needs water," The EMT stated. He pulled out a plastic water bottle he had gotten from the free cooler for the struggle competitors and gave it to Ezekiel.

"All right everyone, no need to panic! Everything is okay! We just have an overworked struggler! Due to disqualification, Larxene wins!"

Ezekiel carried Shiya away knowing well that Larxene had to have done something to him to make him pass out. The EMT let Ezekiel and Shiya rest in the ambulance as the matches continued. Lea, Isa and Ienzo hurried over to make sure Shiya was okay.

"Hey, what happened?" Lea asked when they reached the ambulance.

"That chick had to have done something to Shiya." Ezekiel mumbled.

"What did the EMT say?" Isa tried.

"That it was more than likely exhaustion." Ezekiel said. "It doesn't make sense though. He'd been training and getting enough sleep for so long! I made sure he drank a lot of water and that he never over did it! What happened?"

"Hey, did Ventus's brother say something about his hand hurting after fighting Larxene?" Lea brought up."That could mean anything." Isa started. "He could simply be tired after so many rounds."

"But it was his left hand right? I think he's right handed." Lea said.

"It was her then!" Ezekiel said a little louder than necessary. Isa, lea and Ienzo looked at him.

"You think so?" Lea asked him.

"It has to be! We have to tell the judges before she gets away with winning!" Ezekiel frowned. Shiya had made a noise as he came to causing everyone to jump with excitement.

"Shiya!" Ezekiel exclaimed. He leaned over his friend and watch as he slowly opened his eyes. The younger male tried to lift his arm to rub at his face but stopped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel asked him. He put a hand on the other's arm but pulled back quickly when he had let out a hiss of pain.

"Did you hurt your arm?" Lea asked.

"Maybe when you fell." Ezekiel suggested. He carefully rolled up his friend's sleeve. His eyes grew wide when he saw the others skin.

"We have to get a judge." He said quickly. "It was her. That Larxene, she did something, she rigged her bat or something."

Lea and Ienzo had gone to get a judge but due to the giving away of the trophy found they couldn't get anyone to come with them, much less hear them out at all. They returned to Ezekiel and told him of their failure.

Ezekiel looked Shiya over. The smaller shook his head weakly in response.

"Ezekiel don't," he tried. "It's okay, it's just a game."

"No," Ezekiel frowned. "It may be just a game but she hurt you. I can't let her get away with this." He placed his arms under his friends shoulders and legs and carefully picked him up. Shiya made noises of pain and Ezekiel apologized repeatedly.

They all left the ambulance and made their way over to the handing out of the trophies. Lea and Isa cleared a path through the crowd as Ienzo, Ezekiel and Shiya made their way through to the judges table where Larxene was standing, about to receive the struggle trophy. The referee had finally stopped talking to allow enough time for an interruption.

"She doesn't deserve to win!" Lea shouted. Everyone went silent and turned to face the angry group. "She cheated!"

"I did not!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Then how do you exclaimed Shiya's arm!" Ezekiel yelled.

"Whoa, whoa time out everyone!" The referee said into his microphone. "Larxene won fair and square!"

"The hell she did!" Lea said disbelievingly. "Look at Shiya's arm! He's the last one she went up against and it's covered in bruises! People aren't aloud to hit hard enough to leave bruises like this!"

"They look like burn marks." Isa said quietly.

"Burn marks!" Lea yelled at the judge. "Her bat was rigged!"

A judge moved away from the table and made his way through the crowd to the protesting teens. He didn't seem happy. He looked over Shiya's arm and made a face.

"How do I know you didn't put makeup on him? Or that this didn't happen at home?" The judge asked. Ezekiel exploded with anger.

"What!" He yelled. His grip on Shiya tightened. "How can you say that! He's loved at home and this is a burn! It doesn't just come off with water!"

"Ezekiel," Shiya whined. "Let go, that hurts." Ezekiel looked down and loosened his grip.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"Where's that other kid who got hurt after fighting Larxene?" Lea asked.

"What other kid?" Questioned the judge.

"He's the brother of Ventus. Looks exactly like him." Lea informed. The judge shook his head in an annoyed fashion and looked the group over.

"I'm going to go call for him and we'll figure this out." He groaned.

They all headed towards the stage and the judge asked the referee to summon someone that looked exactly like Ventus. Roxas came up to the stage moments later.

"Where'd you get hurt?" The judge asked.

"Well, my wrist hurts and I can barely move my fingers but it's like a stiff feeling." Roxas informed.

"And when did this start?" Asked the judge.

"After my battle with Larxene."

"What hand did you use with the bat?"

"My right."

"Did she ever hit you on the left hand?"

"No,"

"Did anyone ever hit you on your left hand in any previous matches?"

"Well yeah I'm sure someone did but I don't thing it would make my hand stiff, just bruise it right?"

"Did you go to the EMT and have them look at it?"

"No,""Go now and see what they say."

Roxas looked around and then to Lea and Isa.

"Sorry Roxas," Isa said.

"Roxas," Axel called from the side of the stage. Xion was standing next to him. Roxas got off stage and they all headed over to the EMT station.

"Roxas," Xion started. "I know how you feel. I think Larxene's bat was rigged. I kept feeling little shocks every time she hit me."

"Yeah, I did to but I thought it was cause I was tired. Maybe I'd been to hard on myself in the last matches." Roxas said.

"Axel, you talk to Larxene don't you?" Xion asked the red haired man. He nodded.

"Do you know anything?"

He stayed quiet and just shook his head.

After Roxas had been looked at, an EMT had accompanied him, axel and Xion back over to the judges table.

"I'm guessing he has muscle damage of the sort." The EMT said. "These to claim they felt little 'shocks' when they were hit with her bat."

"This is ridiculous." Marluxia said from the side of the stage. "Why would anyone cheat?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this sir." The judge said to him.

"The bat was rigged." Axel said suddenly.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Larxene's bat was rigged. It had an electrical current running through it." Axel continued. He looked at Larxene who had a look similar to a shark who had just gotten kicked in the face. "I'm not gonna be a part of your lie."

"Get the bat." The judge said to the referee. The bat was brought out and a dial made to match the bottom of the bat was found.

"Absurd. This is the first time something like this has ever happened." The judge mumbled.

"Everyone who has faced her should go to a doctor to make sure they don't have any nerve damage."

The crowd erupted with annoyed and frustrated shouts.

"That'll cost a lot of money!"

"I can't afford that!"

"The money's the freaking reason I'm in the tournament!"

The judges started conversing and waved the EMT over. After a while they all dispersed and the EMT got on the microphone.

"It's been set up at the near by Twilight's Hospital that the players that wish to go get their nerves checked are able to do so for free. **Only **those who had competed in the Struggle tournament however." The EMT said.

"Wait, everyone or just those who went up against Larxene?" Axel asked.

"Everyone." The EMT answered.

The crowd's cheers change to ones of joy. Ezekiel smiled and looked down to Shiya who he was still cradling in his arms.

"Don't worry Shiya, we'll get you checked out." He said low enough for the younger teen to hear him. Shiya gave a small nod and smile in response.

The hospital was booming with free customers. The trophy ceremony had been put on hold till everyone had been able to get checked out and cleared as "damaged" or "damage free." The ceremony would pick back up in a few days. The official date was yet to be determined. The judges wanted to make sure that everyone was able to be at the ceremony so they waited till the next day to get an estimate of the remaining competitors still needing to be looked at. Later that day there were multiple announcements made saying that the ceremony would take place on the following Saturday.

**Author's Notes: **So, super later with posting this. Even though I don't actually have a set time on posting these things but yeah. So, some shit went down huh? Well I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, comment, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

To those who favorited or liked or any of that stuff! 3 I will have actual names next time J


	7. Chapter 7

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Xion- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Ventus- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Lea, Isa and Ienzo had gotten Ezekiel's address and made their way over to see how Shiya was doing. Ezekiel had told them that he had been hoarding the little human till he was able to walk by himself.

"What about his mom?" Isa asked.

"She knows how much he means to me." Ezekiel said. "Besides, she works a lot and I decided it'd be easier on her if I had him with me." Ezekiel informed. He was currently helping Shiya do his exercises they had been given by the doctor to help repair his weakened muscles. He had Shiya's leg and was holding it up to the smaller males shoulder.

"Hold it," He encouraged. Shiya's face contorted slightly in pain. "Couple more seconds." Ezekiel said. He stared down at Shiya and the other took a deep breath. Lea was pretty sure a couple seconds had gone by but they were still just staring at each other. Shiya blushed and whipped his head to the side so he couldn't see anyone. Ezekiel let out a laugh and let go of Shiya's leg.

"So you guys have been doing this stuff every day?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Ezekiel smiled, gently patting Shiya's arm.

"Doesn't it get annoying?" He then asked.

"If it helps him then I'd do it everyday for the rest of my life." Ezekiel said with a cheeky grin.

"You're one hell of a friend." Isa chuckled.

"Yeah if it ever happened to me, he'd just let me die." Lea said referring to Isa. Ezekiel laughed and Isa punched Lea in the shoulder.

"Oh hey!" Lea then exclaimed. "Have you guys heard of the Super Hide and Seek game?"

Ezekiel looked to Shiya who, in turn, looked to him.

"Yeah, but we didn't really get into it much." Ezekiel informed.

"Dude you should!" Lea exclaimed. "Isa, Ienzo and I are gonna do it! It'll be fun! Besides if none of us are seekers we can all work together!"

Shiya and Ezekiel looked at each other again.

"I don't know, we'd have to make sure Shiya is okay by then." he said. "When is it?"

"In a few weeks." Isa informed.

"You wanna join?" Ezekiel asked Shiya.

"Do you?"

"Sure, I think it'd fun."

"Yeah,"

"Alright we're in."

"Great!" Lea exclaimed. "There's this website you sign up on!"

**~X~**

"So, I heard some crazy stuff went on at the struggle matches." Xigbar said when class started.

"Yeah, it was insane!" Hayner answered.

"Larxene's bat was rigged and she got caught! Everyone had to go get their muscle checked out and everything." Pence included.

"Crazy," Xigbar said shaking his head. "Alright, let's go ahead and take our muscle test!"

"I can't mines messed up cause of Larxene!" Hayner laughed. Most of the class joined him in laughing but Xigbar only let out a chuckle.

"Okay, okay let's get serious now and do this thing! After everyone's finished we can go to the tennis courts and mess around out there."

Hayner and Pence got their pencils and test papers and laid on the gym floor next to each other. Pence had taken pictures of their study guide with his phone and was using it to get the answers.

"No phones and no sitting close with your best buddy." Xigbar said. Hayner let out a chuckle at hearing it. After all, he and Pence were doing just that.

The two sat close and looked at Pence's phone. Eventually Xigbar noticed and pointed at them.

"You two, move!" He said. Hayner nodded and slowly scooted away from Pence. The other scooted closer to him. Hayner looked at the teacher who was still waiting. Hayner tried to move away from his friend and yet again the other scooted closer to him.

"Dude!" Hayner whispered harshly. "What're you doing?"

"What're you doing?" Pence countered.

"He said to move!"

Pence looked at the teacher who looked to be growing impatient. He shoved his phone under Hayner's stomach and, luckily, into the pocket of his vest. Hayner made a small noise of shock at the quick movement but had no more time to react before he noticed Pence was a good yard away from him. He looked at his friend then down to his test.

After Hayner had finished his test he handed turned it in and went back to his spot on the floor and lie down on it. He waited until Xigbar said it was okay to go into the locker room and change before even taking a glimpse at Pence.

"damn that was close!" Hayner said with a smile as they entered the locker room.

"I know, last time I ever do that!" Pence said with a deep breath.

They all changed then headed out to the tennis courts. Hayner and Pence grabbed a court and were about to start playing before Terra and Vanitas walked over.

"Mind if we play with you?" Terra asked them.

"The other courts are taken." Vanitas through in. Hayner and Pence looked at each other.

"Sure," Pence smiled.

"Me and Pence against you two." Hayner said.

"You sure? I don't you to lose by too many points." Vanitas smirked.

"Someone's confident!" Hayner smirked back.

"Don't you remember from the tennis tournament? Your team lost every game." Terra smiled.

"We weren't serious back then!" Pence countered.

"It was only a couple weeks ago!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Hayner yelled.

The four took their places on their sides of the court and started the game. Hayner and Pence hadn't improved much and Vanitas wasn't helping any. He would get annoyed that sucked so bad and hit the ball with too much force, causing the two on the other team to run from it in fear.

"Vanitas calm down." Terra said with a small smile.

"But they suck!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"You haven't changed any either Vanitas!" Hayner said.

"Still hitting the ball too hard. Tsk tsk." Pence joked.

"Shut up!" Vanitas yelled. He picked up a ball and hit it as hard as he could. Pence and Hayner ducked and the ball hit the chain link fence and stuck in one of the hole that was made into the fence. It was then that Hayner noticed the sixth graders heading over to high school foot ball field so they could have their field day. Since the middle school, junior high and high school were literally right next to each other, the schools often used each others equipment.

"Hey," Hayner started. "Lets hit all our tennis balls at the sixth graders!"

"Sounds fun to me." Vanitas smiled.

The four pretended to be playing tennis until the first group of sixth graders came by. They then hit the balls at the fence as hard as they could. Even Terra joined in. The first time the ball hit the fence the sixth graders all flinched. After a couple more they just started to ignore them. Some were laughing and yelling things at them but it didn't matter. A couple times the balls went over the fence. There were a couple of sixth graders who would chase the balls down and through they back over only to have a ball hit back at them.

"They don't get it!" Hayner exclaimed.

"We're trying to hit you with the balls!" Yelled Vanitas "Stop picking them up!"

They went on hitting the balls at the fence until all the kids had passed by. The teacher never once told them to stop.

**~X~**

Roxas sat in his art class staring at the table. The teacher hadn't given them anything to do yet and he didn't know any of the kids in the class. The others at the table next to his were talking loudly like usual.

"Are we ever going to use art in our life?" Asked a kid named Brendan.

"No, never will, completely useless." said the teacher.

"Oh…" Brendan said quietly. There was a slight pause but it was quickly ended with one of the other guys at the table bringing up a car they had seen that they really wanted.

"No ones car is as cool as mine." Brendan said.

"What makes your so cool?" Said the one who had originally brought up the car topic.

"Mine has a waffle fryer in it." Brendan said.

"You have a waffle fryer in your car?" A boy named Eric asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Brendan answered. He said it almost as if it was strange not to have one in a car.

"What good id that? How do you even turn it on?" Eric asked.

"It plugs into the lighter and it's very useful! Like if I'm driving at two in the morning and I don't have money for McDonalds but I do have water and some Nesquick! I can make me some waffles while you all are waisting you money on McDonalds!"

"Brendan, shut up. You work at McDonalds." A boy named Cody said.

Roxas snickered. He usually tried to hide his emotions in the class so people wouldn't acknowledge him when he laughed or something but sometimes it was difficult. Especially when they had conversations this stupid in class.

"Yo, Mr. Wagner! You put my duckie in the art show didn't you?" A boy named Luke asked, referring to his painting of a duck he had done earlier that year.

"Yes I did." Replied the teacher.

"When is it?"

"It's over but I'm holding on to it for the school art show."

"What, where is my duckie! That was a great duckie! Where is he?" Luke said, faking panic and worry. The teacher went over and helped a student who was working on a project and ignored Luke's questioning.

"That was a great duckie wasn't it Mr. Waggy?" Luke then asked.

Roxas snickered again and covered his face with his hands. It was going to be a long class.

**~X~**

Axel, Saix and Demyx were sitting in their History class. They had been talking about the construction of the pyramids and how they used wooden ramps along the side of the pyramids to move giant blocks high up.

"So, what if they dropped a block off the ramp?" Axel asked casually.

"Oh I'm sure it happened all the time!" Xemnas said.

"I know, but did they like kill people?"

"Well yeah, of course."

"So they killed thousand of people?"

"well not thousands."

"Well, hundreds."

"Yeah, they killed a few but who cares! More where that came from."

The kids were quiet for a moment then busted up laughing. Xemnas, the man who everyone thought was serious and nothing more, the man who had the "I hate fun" sign on the wall behind his desk. He was more than he let on. Like now for instance. He would make learning about killing people fun.

"Something else, did you know that a long time ago a father could cut off his son's hand if he hit him?" Xemnas said. He shot his fist in the air as if in triumph.

"That's not fair!" Most of the class shouted.

"How's he suppose to eat now?" Demyx asked.

"Yes it is." Xemnas said, referring to the outburst from the class. "It's about respect!"

"I wouldn't cut my kid's hand off. I'd just smack him." Demyx continued.

"Okay everyone," Xemnas started. "Let's go a head and just get on to the word on the board."

"Cod-I-fy." read Axel aloud.

"Um, it's when someone's name is Cody and you fy them." Demyx said.

Xemnas was quiet for a moment. He shook his head and was about to say what the word meant before another teacher by the name of Thompson came in.

"Why does he have a key to your room?" a girl named Cassie asked. The class, including the two teachers were quiet.

"May I ask you a question?' Asked the other teacher. Xemnas stared at him for a second. "I know you're not feeling well but I'm feeling better." He said referring to the colds both teachers had.

"In private?" asked Xemnas. His question was ignored as the other teacher kept talking.

"Twenty-four hours can will clear that up." Thompson said, talking to Cassie.

"Can you cough on her?" Xemnas asked.

"On who?" asked Thompson.

"That girl in front of you."

"Cassie?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked Cassie.

"Cause I was a spy. And it's written on your paper. And that's what I look for." Said Thompson.

"That's creepy." Cassie said.

"How? We need spies." Xemnas pointed out.

"Anyways, I have a question about Greece." Thompson said, getting back to the reason he was originally there.

"I'm just gonna zip through Greece." Xemnas informed.

"Why?" Started Thompson. Xemnas was about to explain before Thompson cut him off. "You know what Grease zips through you!"

The class grew quiet again and stared at Thompson. He looked around the class and raised his eyebrows.

"Get it? Poop? Eat lost of grease?" He asked. The class remained silent. Thompson threw his hands in the air and turned to leave the classroom.

"Fine, I'll go ask Mr. Cancoon!"

"I would," Started Xemnas. Thompson turned back around to look at him. "Yeah, I would go ask him. He probably knows something."

Thompson leaves and Cassie turns to face Xemnas.

"Okay, it's official. All of your friends are weird."

**~X~**

"Okay, let's check and see how many have signed up for the Super Hide and Seek game!" Olette smiled as she turned on her family's computer and waited as it booted up. When it finished loading everything she checked the information on the site that had been set up for the hide and seek event.

"Whoa, does that mean we have over fifty people?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Olette smiled.

"This is gonna be great!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I hope it all works out okay." Naminé said.

"Yeah, we'll tell people how important it is that we know they join or else we wont be able to find everyone." Olette added.

"What if someone didn't check in and they were just hiding all day?" Kairi said with a laugh.

"That'd be awful." laughed Xion.

"We've put up posters and everything. I'm sure we'll get a few more people." Kairi smiled.

"We did put an age restriction on right?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, no one under ten and even then you have to have someone who is at least fourteen with you." Kairi said.

"It seems like we thought of everything." Naminé said thoughtfully.

**Author's Notes: **Well, decided to make this one shorter. This whole shinanagen of a story is about to reach it's end. Oh and just for the fun of it, everything that happened in the school parts and classroom parts in this fic, actually happened to me in real life. Oh how I miss freshman and sophomore years of high school. I'll be graduating next year L FROWNY FACE!1!

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, stalk, follow or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

**Lobos506**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: **Oh my the swears! It's not a Disney game anymore… No way is it a Disney game…

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Ventus- 16- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

It was once again Saturday and everyone had gathered to figure out who the winner of the struggle trophy was.

"After a long wait and a troubling qualifier round, we are finally ready and able to announce the winners of the matches." The referee from last time said to the over excited crowd.

"As you all know we have four people who take places in the spring matches to move forward into the summer matches. Our fourth winner is… Aqua! Our third winner is… Xion! For our second winner we have… Roxas! And last but not least, our first place winner and the winner of our preliminary trophy is… SHIYA!"

The crowd cheered for the winners and Ezekiel yelled and jumped. He hugged Shiya tightly and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said over the cheers. Shiya shook his head and smiled. "Let's go!"

The two made their way through the crowd and up to the stage, Ezekiel helping Shiya the whole time. They got on the stage and the cheers seemed to increase. Lea could be heard over everyone. Roxas, Xion and Aqua were already on the stage, watching and clapping as Shiya and Ezekiel made their way up.

"Here he is!" The referee said with a smile. He held out the trophy as Shiya limped his way over, the tendons in his legs still slightly messed up.

"Looks like that round with Larxene messed you up a bit huh?" The ref said, handing over the trophy.

"Sadly," Shiya said with a small smile.

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine." The ref said. His voice grew louder at the start of his next sentence.

"Hold that thing up and show some pride!"

Shiya awkwardly held up the trophy and looked over the crowd.

"As runner up awards, the other contestants will be receiving ribbons." The referee added.

The awards ceremony obviously wasn't long. A few people came up and congratulated Shiya and a few others asked Shiya if he would even compete in the summer tournament. Ezekiel kept them back and answered for the flustered Shiya with "If he's any worse than now, then no. Oh, and only if he wants to."

**~X~**

The next few weeks passed by uneventful. Nothing significant happened, aside from Vanitas messing his arm up even more and having to wear his cast longer. Going against the doctors orders and jumping off the roof of your house and onto your neighbors trampoline isn't the smartest thing to do when you have a broken arm.

It was finally the big meet for the Super Hide and Seek Game. All players were to meet up at Seaside Park where everyone would be accounted for and give their teams.

"Alright everyone!" yelled Kairi in the huge mass of people. Her, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas were all standing off to the side of the gathered players. They were ready to try and start the event but it was hard considering how many people showed up.

"Well, you're off to a great start huh?" Vanitas said sarcastically. Kairi looked at him and frowned.

"Hey, guys!" Riku tried.

"This isn't gonna work." Sora said sadly.

Vanitas threw his arms down to his side. He winced a little at the pain in his arm from doing the action and stomped away. The others ignored him as he climbed to the top of the jungle gym on the playground.

"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" He yelled over everyone. The whole crowd grew silent.

"Screw you Vanitas!" Yelled someone in the crowd.

"What'd you say! I'll kick you scrawny ass you little wringed neck mother fucker!" Vanitas screamed angrily.

"Vanitas!" Ventus scolded. "Calm down!"

"No, fuck him!" Vanitas said as he started to search the crowd for the person who might have said the earlier comment.

"Which one of you skinny mother fuckers said that! Was it you string bean!" He yelled as he pointed at someone. Ventus shook his head with a look of panic on his face. He climbed to the top of the jungle gym and pulled on Vanitas's good arm.

"Vanitas stop or we'll get kicked out of the park and wont be able to do the game!" Ventus tried.

"Hey, Vanitas," Terra yelled from below.

"Terra, Aqua!" Ventus smiled.

Sora climbed to the top of the slide nearby and started yelling and waving his arms to get the crowds attention. He had his phone up to his ear and was smiling widely.

"Hey guys guess what!" He yelled.

"What?" yelled back some of the people in the crowd. Sora stood quietly with his phone up to his ear, listening.

"We're gonna get ready and start our game!" He paused again and listened. "But first you all have to go over there to where Kairi is standing. That chick with the papers and her phone out! The one with the red hair!"

People looked over each other to see Kairi waving the papers above her head. She started talking into her phone and when stopped Sora started.

"You gotta go over there and tell her you name and she'll mark you off the list and you can play!" Sora smiled. He slid down the slide and ran over to Kairi, hanging up his phone in the process. When he reached his small group of friends there was already a huge group crowding around Kairi.

"Hey, hey!" Riku said, trying to usher people away from her.

"Guys form a line, geez!" Roxas frowned.

"Guys, I wont be able to help you if you don't get in a line!" Kairi yelled. Everyone tried to form a line quickly but many ended up having to go to the back.

The line went by somewhat fast. Lucky for them the list had been printed in alphabetical order instead of by who signed up first. No one who's name wasn't on the list and everyone who **was** on the list showed up.

"Okay, first off," Kairi started. "Our total number of contestants is sixty seven! Those who are between the ages of ten and thirteen need to be accompanied by someone who is at least fourteen! You should already have someone of age with you! If you don't please come over to use and we will help you." No one came over in the next three minutes so they decided to move on.

"Now we will decide who the seekers are! Since there are sixty seven people, including us, the people who created the event, we will need six seekers! Each one having to find ten people! If you'd like to be a seeker please step forward! If no one wants to seek then we will all be the seekers."

"It's the news!" Naminé exclaimed, pointing towards the parking lot of the park.

"Great." Riku mumbled.

"I got this." Vanitas said, shoving his sleeves up to his elbows and making his way over to the news van.

"Vanitas," Terra called after him.

"Vanitas wait!" Ventus yelled. He ran after him and tried to talk him out of doing anything irrational.

"Alright everyone!" Kairi yelled again. "The news is here. We do not want them to be able to get any information about what we are doing or where we are going after this! Do not tell them anything! Now, back to business. Do we have any people who want to be seekers?"

They all waited and looked around. No one came forward. Kairi shrugged and looked to Sora.

"Guess you get to be the seekers!" He smiled.

"Okay, the seekers will be as follows. Raise you hand when I call your name! Naminé, Xion, Olette, Zexion, Lexaeus and myself, Kairi.

"The rules are as follows! You can find a hiding spot and you **can** move to a different one if you wish. You may **not **hide in a bathroom but you may use it. No damaging property, stealing or shoving people out of the way. Once you have been found, your marker will be taken away and you can freely hang out in the mall or go home. If you are the designated keeper of a child between the ages of ten and thirteen then you must stay with them at all times. If your child is the opposite gender than you and they have to go to the bathroom simply take off your marker and hold it off to your side. You will not be tagged out. If you are using the restroom and a seeker happens to be in the restroom with you, you cannot be tagged or counted as out. The seeker must ignore your presence and wait until they see you somewhere else. Remember you **cannot **leave the mall unless you have been marked off the list. If there is an emergency and you have to leave just go ahead and leave. If you can, text someone and tell them to tell us. The seekers know the rules and will follow them all.

"Everything is and will be recorded so you can watch it later on the website! Now, please for an orderly line and step forward so we may give you all your markers."

The line this time was formed easily and every person was able to get their markers, green bandanas.

"You're aloud to where the marker anywhere you like as long as it is visible and not in an inappropriate spot!" Olette yelled to the people. "The seekers will be wearing red bandanas! Once you are found you must remove your bandana and give it to the seeker. If you get tired of playing the game, simply stand out in the open or walk around till you find a seeker. Hold out your bandana and tell them you name. They will take your bandana and mark off your name. You are then free to go home or where ever you please. If you are found while hiding, tell the seeker your name and they will mark you off the list! Please remember not to run around the mall or around in the stores. If you see a seeker coming for you and you don't wish to be found, you can walk quickly away from them or hide else where. There will be NO RUNNING AT ALL!"

"Man, they sure are serious with this aren't they?" Lea asked Isa.

"They have to be. We could get in huge trouble for this." Isa said. Ienzo nodded in agreement and pulled on the back of Isa's shirt.

"What's the matter?" Isa asked him. Ienzo held up his green bandana and pointed to his wrist with it. Isa understood and tied the bandana on him.

"I wonder where Shiya and Ezekiel are." Lea said, looking around.

"I wonder how the news found us." Isa frowned.

Over by the news truck there was a group of unhappy teenagers. Aqua, Terra and Ventus had followed Vanitas in order to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to the news crew.

"Hello there young man, mind telling me what's going on here? We received word of gang activity taking place." The new woman said. Vanitas looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked her incredulously. "We're playing a game!"

"All of you?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Vanitas, lose the attitude." Ventus scolded.

"How can I when she just said the dumbest thing on the planet!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Look, this is a game six teenagers came up with, it's nothing more and there's no reason it needs to be made into a news story." Terra stated.

"Please leave." Aqua added firmly.

"Come on," Terra said turning to leave. Aqua placed a hand on Ventus and Vanitas's shoulder and pulled them away. The news crew stood their ground and tried to follow them.

"Dude fucking leave! There record that! HA HA!" Vanitas yelled at the camera man.

"Vanitas, ignore them." Aqua said quietly.

Riku looked up and noticed the camera crew trying to follow Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas.

"We have to go." He said to Kairi.

"Alright everyone!" Olette yelled. If you have a vehicle please drive it and anyone you can fit in it to the mall. When you get there you must wait by the main entrance so we can do a roll call and make sure everyone is there. Do not answer any questions any news crew asks you. If you need a ride please stand over here with the seekers!"

It was simple enough giving directions. Actually finding people who were nice enough to give rides was different. Lucky enough Riku and managed to let his rich ass family let him borrow the limo and the driver. He took a few strangers and a few people he knew. Sora opted out of the limo ride and decided to ride with his brothers. Kairi, Naminé and Xion rode with Aqua and Terra and Hayner and Pence drove themselves plus a few others.

When they all had managed to get rides to the mall, a few camera crews were there waiting for them.

**Author's Notes: **Foking news crews! Tsk tsk! Nosey little bugars. Yeah so next chapter, pretty sure you all know what's gonna be up and down and left and right. Sort of. You all have the general idea right? Oh and sorry for so much swearing! I fell like Vanitas would be the kind to drop the F bomb every five seconds though. Just me?

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, comment, follow, stalk or do whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

Lobos506 (YOU! You make me glad I wrote this fic 3)

The Trio of Twilight (You don't mean twilight the book do you?)

Inazumadraco (Like Harry Potter?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Ventus- 16- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"You think they know we're the ones in charge?" Naminé asked, looking out the window to the news crews standing out front of the mall.

"I hope not," Kairi said.

"But at the same time, I hope they do." Xion added.

"Why?" Naminé asked.

"Because," Xion started. "If they know it's us then they will just approach us and ask questions. We know what we want them to hear. If they don't know it's us then we have to worry about the others telling them everything."

"If the news finds everything out then the mall security will find out." Naminé said thoughtfully.

"Damn," Terra mumbled. "I bet they're already on high alert."

"The news thinks this is gang activity. They were misinformed." Aqua frowned.

"Gang activity?" Naminé asked worriedly.

"Vanitas told them it was all just a game. That's when the camera man and that one reporter tried to follow us to where you all were." Terra informed.

"I see, thanks for stalling them so we could all get away." Kairi said.

"No problem." Terra smiled.

"We should go." Xion said with a nod. The others agreed and everyone got out of Terra's car.

Terra and Aqua worked somewhat as guards to the triplets. They approached the main entrance to the mall and were immediately rushed by the camera crews there.

"Excuse me, but are you aware of the gang activity that is said to be happening here today?" asked a male news reporter.

"It's not gang activity!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's a game we're trying to play with our friends!" Naminé told them.

"Like five year olds at a park." Sora said from behind.

"Sir, sir!" called a news reporter, rushing towards Sora and his brothers. Sora yelled and ran behind Vanitas. The oldest of the four stepped forward and stared down the reporter.

"Excuse me are any of you involved in the gang activity to take place?"

"You guys are SO IGNORANT!" Vanitas exploded. "It is LITERALLY JUST A GAME! A child's game! Not gang activity! You know when you were five and all you had was hide and seek and tag? THAT'S ALL WE'RE FREAKING DOING!"

"Are you saying you treat gangs as a game?" The reporter asked.

Vanitas visibly twitched. The camera man walked closer to the teen to capture his answer.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'll turn this into a real gang and I'll kill you dead! You're all so stupid!" Vanitas screamed. Ventus held him by his arm and tried to pull him back.

"Vanitas no! You weren't suppose to say that!" Ventus struggled out.

Aqua hurried over to help hold back Vanitas as he continued his shouting and now swearing.

"Sora!" Riku called from down an isle of parking.

"Riku!" Sora ran over to his friend and nodded a greeting to all the others who he had given a ride to.

"What do we do?" Riku asked the brown haired boy.

"I'm not sure but Vanitas is getting super mad!" Sora said, turning to look at his older brother.

"We should go find Kairi." Riku stated.

"She's over there." Sora said, pointing to where Terra was trying to guard the girls.

"Alright. Hey, everyone!" Riku said to the group who was with him. "We're gonna go over there to where the three girls are. They're the ones who worked hard for us to have our game. If we don't hurry the mall will go on lock down. Do everything, **except **break cameras and hit people, to get those news reporters out of here!"

"Wait, wait! Don't tell them what we're doing either!" Sora added quickly.

"Right, if you guys have to say something, say…" Riku racked his brain for something.

"I got it!" Sora exclaimed. "Tell them we're protesting animal cruelty towards the animals they sell here!"

"Genius, Sora!" Riku smiled. "Alright that's what you tell them! Now go!"

Everyone ran over to where Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Terra were standing and tried to push off the news reporters.

"Sora, go tell your brother and see if you can calm him down!" Riku told his friend. Sora nodded and ran over to his brother.

Aqua was still holding him back while trying to tell the reporter that it all really was just a game and there was no harm to come, unless they kept saying it was gang activity. Then Vanitas might cause some trouble.

"Hey guys!" Sora said, bouncing in front of the camera excitedly. He was honestly scarred to death about what might happen but kept it under wraps.

"Ready to protest against animal cruelty?" He asked with a large smile.

"Animal cruelty?" The reporter asked.

"What?" Vanitas stopped his struggling completely and looked to his younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sora said, bouncing in place.

"Okay, okay fine!" Aqua said, her voice sounding like she had just given up with telling a five year old "no." She held her arms up in surrender. "We didn't want anyone to know about us trying to stand up for the cruelty against animals that they do here to the pets they sell us. Okay, now you know what's up. So leave."

"Animal rights movement?" The camera man said, looking the reporter.

"Not what the news wants." The reporter said, thinking. "Screw it, let's just find something else. Tell the station the truth. They wont want a story on this."

The two news people left without another word.

"If that's all it took." Aqua said, frustration evident in her voice. "Great job Sora. Where'd that come from?"

"Riku and some of the other people showed up and we told them to go help Kairi and her sisters and I told them not to say anything about the game and Riku said to say something else and I just came up with the animal thing on a whim."

"It's quiet over there." Ventus said suddenly.

Everyone looked over to where the huge group of people were and noticed Riku was saying something.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed. They all ran over to find that Riku had been telling the reporters just what Sora had told the last one.

Apparently animal rights movements wasn't what any of the stations were looking for. In a matter of seconds the news crews were completely gone.

"Well then," Riku said with a sigh.

"Are we still gonna do this?" some guy in the group asked.

"Of course!" Kairi smiled.

"You sure?" Xion asked.

"A lot of people showed up for this. We're gonna have to let them have their fun." Kairi said.

After a while of waiting and everyone showing up, the seekers started their roll call. Everyone was once again present and there were no extra people accounted for. Since no guards showed up and no one was seen running out of the mall in any sort of panic, the group assumed that the reports hadn't made themselves known earlier in the day.

"Alright everyone, one more thing then we can get this show started!" Kairi yelled.

Everyone cheered and hollered. Some jumped up and down, some high-fived.

"Okay now, listen up!" Olette yelled over them all. Everyone grew quiet again. "Remember to follow the rules and have fun! You all get five minutes to find your spots! AND REMEMBER, NO RUNNING!"

"Ready, set, GO!" Sora yelled. The whole group speed walked into the mall and the seekers stayed outside to wait for the five minutes to pass.

"Your father doesn't approve of this correct?" Zexion asked Lexaeus. The taller male nodded.

"Why are you doing it then?"

"I can't make him proud all the time. He's here."

"Your father?" Lexaeus nodded.

"What about your brother?" The orange haired teen then asked.

"He's with Lea and Isa. I have enough trust in them now that they can watch over him."

In the mall the players were busy figuring out where to hide. Terra and Aqua decided to stick with Ventus and Vanitas. Of course they would split up at times to try and make it a little harder to find them but for the most part they were always together.

"Let's hide in Sears!" Ventus smiled. The other three nodded. Since Sears was such a large portion of the mall they decided it was the best place to hide. They were looking around and walking quickly to the other half of the mall before a voice stopped them.

"Terra, Aqua? Ventus, Vanitas? What're you all doing here?" The four turned around to see an older looking man with black and gray hair. He had a few scars on the side of his face from his childhood.

"Hey, dad." Terra with a small smile.

"Hello, Eraquas." Aqua greeted with a smile. Ventus gave a small smile while Vanitas gave a half wave. It looked more like him flinging his arm towards the man but Eraquas knew what it meant.

"How's your arm been Vanitas." Eraquas asked the black haired teen.

"Eh, I'm getting around with it." He answered.

"We have to go now, we're playing a game with some of our friends." Aqua said, slightly turning away from the older man.

"A game?" Eraquas asked. "I thought you were to old for games Terra."

"Dad, I was mad when I said that." Terra frowned.

"I know, I know, well have fun and be carefully."

"Yes,"

Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas continued to Sears and went into the electronics section. They crept around in the isles pretending to look at the different things. Vanitas and Terra kept look out for the most part.

**~X~**

Lea, Isa and Ienzo went into the sports store that the mall had. They figured that if they had to hide somewhere it may as well be a store where they could enjoy themselves. They went over to the struggle isle and looked at the stuff there, occasionally looking over their shoulders to see if anyone was coming.

Ienzo wondered off to look at the struggle gear that would fit him. He went to go around a corner and noticed Zexion and Lexaeus. He knew his older brother was a seeker and he could see the red bandana hanging out from his side pocket. Ienzo quickly ran over to Lea and Isa and pulled on Isa's shirt.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Ienzo pointed to is brother and Isa grabbed Lea's hand.

"Hey!" Lea said as he was jerked around a corner. "What gives?"

"Shut up." Isa shushed him. He peered around the corner and saw Zexion turn to look in the direction they had run. Isa quickly ducked behind the isle shelf and waited.

"See anyone?" Zexion asked his friend.

Ienzo peered around the corner carefully and watched as his older brother and Lexaeus headed another way. Lea was on his hands and knees so he could see too without having to lean over Isa and Ienzo. He couldn't see anyone with a red bandana.

"May I help you?" asked a voice from behind. All three jumped and turned quickly. Ezekiel and Shiya held back a laugh at the expression on everyone's faces.

"Oh, man that was great huh?" Ezekiel asked Shiya. The white haired teen smiled and nodded.

"Shh!" Lea hushed, putting a finger to his mouth. He leaned out and peered around the corner again.

"I don't see anyone." He whispered to Isa. Isa was looking around the other corner.

"I think they left." He said quietly.

"Who was it anyways?" Lea asked.

"Zexion, Ienzo's older brother, and Lexaeus." Isa informed.

"Lexaeus? That really tall guy that's always with him?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, I guess he's helping him look for people."

"Is that even fair?"

"Who cares, let's get out of here." Ezekiel said. He stood straight and turned to look around him for anyone with a red bandana.

"Right," Lea said with a smile. "You got anywhere special to hide?"

"Yeah, follow us." Ezekiel said. He led the way out of the store and casually walked over to the escalator.

"This is probably safer than the elevator." He said, stepping onto the moving stairs.

"Right. Keep an eye out for Zexion. He's probably near by." Isa stated.

"What's he look like anyways?" Ezekiel asked.

"See Ienzo?" Lea said, pointing to the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly like that."

"Exactly?" Shiya asked.

"Exactly."

"Their appearance doesn't differ much." Isa informed.

They all got off the escalator and headed over to the play area. There was a giant merry-go-round that was half way to the ceiling of the three level mall. Since the play area was in the middle of the mall the merry-go-round had plenty of room all around it. Behind it there was a somewhat large ledge for people to sit on while their kid was on the ride.

"I know it's in the open but it's a really great spot if you think about it." Ezekiel said. He sat down and Shiya sat next to him.

The ledge was large and jutted out from the wall. It was made to where they could scoot back and sit with their backs against the wall, feet stretched out completely, and still not be seen by anyone. Unless that someone looked directly down when coming down the nearby walkway.

"Not bad." Lea said, scooting to lean against the wall.

"Hopefully it'll be a while before anyone finds us." Ezekiel said, looking to Shiya on his right.

"This is exciting!" He said with a large grin. The white haired teen smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Not knowing when someone's gonna find you?" Lea asked. "Heck yeah, man!"

**~X~**

"We only have like ten or eleven more people to find." Xion said as she and the other seekers met up for a quick sharing of information.

"Any more bandanas?" Kairi asked. Zexion and Naminé handed her a couple bandanas they had gathered from the players they had found. She placed them in the purple bag she had on the side of her pink dress and looked at her phone containing the list of people still needing to be found. The others did the same.

"I already found ten people." Olette said.

"Same," Zexion stated.

The list they were using also had a section of the seekers who had to find ten people. After a seeker found ten people, they were able to check their name off the list. This made it easier to tell who could help with finding more people and who couldn't.

"Alright, Zexion, Lexaeus, you guys try looking for Ienzo, Lea and Isa. I know they're bound to be together." Kairi instructed.

"I'll help Xion and look for those Shiya and Ezekiel guys." Olette said.

"Okay, good." Kairi nodded, putting her phone away. "Naminé, you and I should work together anyway and find people."

Naminé nodded and everyone decided on the directions they would take.

"Alright," Naminé smiled. "Let's go!"

**Author's Notes: **Yeah this whole Super Hide and Seek game is something I'd kill to do. I made it up one day so if you want to do it or something or you just like the idea it'd be cool if you could tell me in a review or comment. :) Anyways, this fic is almost over. Only one or two more chapters!**I hope you enjoyed reading! :D Please review, comment, follow, favorite, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks:**

Lobos506 (You are my hero when it comes to this fic. Your reviews make my freaking day. 3)

**Sorry if I forgot anyone! My inbox got a little messy :I**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Ventus- 16- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"Hey, Aeleus!" Xigbar smiled as he approached the other man. "Seems like there's a lot of teens here today huh?"

Aeleus nodded in agreement. The mall had been crawling with teenagers. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why. He remembered overhearing his son and his emo looking friend, Zexion, talking about the game they were holding. He had immediately approached his son and questioned the activity.

"_Playing games?" Aeleus asked angrily. Zexion sat up from Lexaeus's bed and looked to the adult._

"_It's just a game some kids from our school made up." Lexaeus said._

"_So you two are going to steep down to their level and play? This isn't safe. How do you even expect to find all the people?"_

"_Father," Lexaeus started._

"_No," Aeleus interrupted. "This is childish. I thought you'd have learned by now that you need to grow up."_

"_It's just a one time thing sir, we were only-" Zexion tried._

"_You stay out of this!" Aeleus frowned, pointing to Zexion. Zexion's eyebrows creased and he turned away from the man in anger._

"_If I find out you do play in this stupid little game, you can bet there will be trouble to follow."_

Lexaeus was starting to go on a wild streak in his father's opinion. He had been doing everything his father had told him not to. The man was beginning to suspect it was Zexion's influence.

"It's dangerous for all these kids to be running around freely." Aeleus said to Xigbar.

"Oh, come on, man! It's all in fun! From what I've heard these kids got every last detail planned out. Rules and all!" Xigbar said using unnecessary hand gestures.

"I still find it childish. Not even that. A child shouldn't even be playing. Zexion's little brother is playing too I've heard. He's not even that old. What if he were to get lost? Who's even watching them?"

"Ah just calm down." Xigbar sighed. "If you know so much about it and hate it then why are you here?"

"My son is here."

"What? That big guy? Looks just like you?"

Aeleus looked at him disappointedly.

"My son, who holds a part of my DNA in him, looks much like me. That's usually how it works Xigbar."

"Well, I'm not a health teacher." Xigbar frowned.

"Physical Education?"

"Not the same."

"Let's go to the food court." Kairi said and she and Naminé walked past the two conversing adults.

"But it's so open. Why would anyone hide there?" Naminé asked.

"Because it's so open." Kairi laughed.

"Looks like they're still looking for people." Xigbar pointed out.

"How sad." Aeleus said.

**~X~**

"You think they're almost done finding everyone?" Lea asked, boredom evident in his voice. He was laying on the ledge, Isa, Ienzo, Ezekiel, Shiya and he had been hiding out on for the past two hours. Isa looked over to him.

"They would have sent out a notification." He informed.

"I'm sure they're almost done." Ezekiel said. He sat up from where he had been laying on Shiya's legs and looked around. He sighed and laid back again.

Ienzo stood and started to walk around the merry-go-round to see if anyone was coming. He gasped and quickly ran back over to the group.

"Ienzo, what's wrong?" Isa asked him. He pointed over to where he had just been standing and gave a worried expression.

"Is someone coming?" Ezekiel asked him. He nodded frantically.

"Let's go." Isa instructed.

Everyone got up and cautiously started over to the stairs to leave the play area.

"Ah!" Shiya exclaimed as he stopped and held onto Ezekiel's shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"My leg. Charley horse." He ground out.

"Damn," Ezekiel frowned. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming and noticed Isa, Lea and Ienzo waiting for them on the stairs.

"Go!" Ezekiel yelled to them.

"No way!" Lea shouted.

"We wont leave you behind." Isa added.

"Ezekiel just go! I'll catch up!" Shiya told his friend. Ezekiel looked at him as if he were crazy. His expression changed to a comforting smile soon after.

"Shiya, I've told time you after time, I'm always going to stay by your side. I'm not leaving now." He said.

"Ezekiel," Shiya started.

"You guys go! We'll find you later." Ezekiel told their friends.

"B-but," stammered Lea.

"Just go already!"

Ienzo looked to where he had originally seen Naminé and Kairi and noticed they were much closer. He frantically pulled at Isa's shirt and pointed. Isa looked over and noticed the two teens making their way over.

"We have to go." He said to Lea.

"But, what about-!"

"Now!" Isa grabbed Lea's hand and tried to pull him up the stairs.

"We can't just leave them!" Lea exclaimed.

"We have to hurry! We'll see them again I promise!" Isa comforted.

Ienzo grabbed onto Lea's shirt and started pulling him up the stairs. Lea turned to him and saw his worried expression. He looked back to Ezekiel and Shiya and saw the white haired teen trying to rub the cramp out of his calf.

"Promise me we'll see you again!" Lea yelled at them.

Ezekiel looked up to him, nodded and gave a thumbs up. Lea nodded back and turned to his other friends.

"Okay, let's go."

The three ran off leaving Shiya and Ezekiel to take care of themselves.

"How close are they?" Shiya asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

Their hearts were racing. Knowing they were about to be found by the enemy at any second, knowing that the end was almost near.

"I'll carry you." Ezekiel blurted out.

"What?" Shiya asked, confused.

"I'll carry you." Ezekiel repeated, this time with more emphasis.

"No, why don't you just leave me! It's okay!" Shiya urged.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ezekiel said with a frown. They were quiet for a moment. Shiya looked at his friend.

"Why do care so much?" He asked.

"Because, you're my friend." Ezekiel smiled, hugging the smaller teen.

"Hey!"

They both turned to meet their end.

**~X~**

Vanitas turned quickly at hearing the voice behind him.

"Sora you idiot! Don't yell like that!" Vanitas said as he threw his hand over his younger brother's mouth. The force caused Sora to backup into Riku who made a grunt of annoyance.

Vanitas straightened himself and removed his hand from the other's mouth.

"I knew you'd look for us." he said.

"Well who else would I look for?" Sora smiled.

"Roxas?" Aqua tried.

"I found him earlier. He was with Hayner and Pence." Sora informed.

"He's been finding every person he can." Riku said with a sigh. "They should have made him a seeker."

"Where did you see Roxas, Hayner and Pence?" a girl asked from behind Terra and Aqua.

"Oh, they were in Spencer's." Sora said.

Terra and Aqua moved to see who had asked the question. Xion and Olette were holding up six green bandana's in their hands, three to each of them. They wore large smiles as Olette waved two bandanas in her right hand.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. He looked down to the pocket on his right pant leg and noticed his bandana was no longer hanging out of it. Riku checked his pocket and noticed that he was missing his bandana.

Everyone else checked where they had had their bandanas and were not only amazed but shocked to find that their's too were missing.

"How'd you do that!" Sora asked, amazed.

"Xion is pretty tricky!" Olette smiled.

"But what about Aqua's?" Ventus asked. "Hers was on her arm. How'd you get it?"

"When Sora and Riku showed up and distracted everyone it gave me the chance to take the bandanas and not have anyone notice. I was careful not to make too much of a scene with it. I just moved carefully and took them without anyone noticing." Xion informed.

"So, you mean you just moved slow and cautious right?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Xion nodded.

"That's amazing." Terra smiled.

"Thanks," Xion blushed.

"So, I guess that means we're all out." Aqua said.

"Freakin'! Sora! This is all your fault!" Vanitas yelled at him.

"I'm sorry!" Sora exclaimed.

Vanitas wrapped his arm around the younger's neck and thus the struggle for freedom ensued.

**~X~**

"Sora just texted me." Roxas said, looking up from his phone. "He said he, Ventus, Vanitas, Riku, Aqua and Terra all just got caught."

"That's what they get for being in a large group." Hayner pointed out.

"He said Olette and Xion found them and they overheard him saying how he had found us earlier. Olette had tricked him into saying where he found us. Knowing him, being tricked was probably her just walking up to him and asking where we were."

"That's not a trick." Pence said, confused.

"He's saying Sora's stupid." Hayner elaborated.

"He is." Roxas said.

"Well we have to get of here then!" Pence exclaimed.

"Right!" Hayner smiled. "Let's go! I know were we can hide!"

The three made their way to the store's entrance and right as they were going to turn the corner Olette and Xion rounded it as well.

"Looks like you knew we were coming!" Olette smiled.

"Aw man!" Hayner whined. "I really wanted to win!"

"Hand 'em over." Olette said, holding out her hand.

Roxas and Hayner took their bandanas off their wrists while Pence simply took his out of his pocket. They handed them over and Olette carefully placed them in the hood of Xion's shirt. The three boys gave her weird look.

"We've been putting the bandanas in Xion's hood so it'd be easier to carry." Olette explained.

"Right," Hayner drawled out.

**~X~**

Zexion and Lexaeus had found multiple people and collected their bandanas. They had received a text that all the players had finally been found and it was time for all the seekers to meet up in the food court.

The two teens were making their way across the mall to the food court when a man who looked just as Lexaeus came across their path. He was a bit taller then his son but just as brute.

"So, you played in this little game till the end?" Aeleus asked.

Lexaeus nodded in reply and moved to go around his father. It was silent until the orange haired man and his small friend had walked past his father.

"Lexaeus," The man started. "I'm sorry."

Lexaeus turned and looked to his father, amazed that he had apologized. Zexion frowned and turned to face the man too.

"Maybe I've been pushing you to do too much too soon." Aeleus said. "I'll remember next time. All work and no play will make you dull. But you must remember, there are times to work and be serious too."

"I know." Lexaeus replied. He turned away from his father and placed a hand on Zexion's back, turning him and moving him towards the food court.

Waiting there was Kairi, Naminé, Olette and Xion. They all smiled as they saw the two males heading over.

"That went great!" Olette smiled.

"Yeah, everyone followed the rules and we were able to find everyone!" Kairi informed. "We'll post info on the website tonight to tell the players who the last people to be found were and some info on the video we'll be putting together of the event."

"Well, that's it." Olette shrugged.

"Thanks again Zexion for making the website and helping us so much. And thank you Lexaeus for being a seeker. We really needed you." Naminé smiled.

"Of course." Zexion said.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah! Awesome! Hide and Seek! Okay, so that's done. Pretty nice to write. Oh and the whole super ass dramatic part with Lea, Isa, Ienzo, Ezekiel and Shiya, yeah, that was like, suppose to be like a war zone thingy. "No! I wont leave him behind!" "I promise we'll meet again!" Yeah, I don't know. Oh and the part where Terra like "That's awesome" and Xion was like "Le Blush" That was really random. I was typing and I was like "What if girls were all over Terra and he was like oblivious to people liking him?" So yeah, you can just pretend Xion has a tiny srush on him or just be like "THIS AUTHOR SUCKS! /STAB I HATE YOU WRITING PERSON YOU!" …Yeah.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, favorite, stalk or whatever it is that you do! :)**

**Thanks:**

xAxelLeax (I love this name. Honestly)

ForeverAndAlways221 ( The first thing I thought was Forever Alone xD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Before Reading Notes: **There is A LOT.

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Sora- 15- Sophomore

Kairi- 15- Sophomore

Naminé -15- Sophomore

Roxas- 15- Sophomore

Riku- 16- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Ventus- 16- Junior

Vanitus- 16- Junior

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Demyx- 17- Junior

Larxene- 17- Junior

Aqua- 17- Senior

Marluxia- 18- Junior

Terra- 18- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Axel- 18- Senior

Saix- 18- Senior

Xemnas- 35- Teacher of History

Xigbar- 40- Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Xaldin- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Terra's Daddy :3

Xehanort- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

The hide and Seek game had gone nearly perfect. In all honesty, it was perfect, aside from the news reporters showing up.

Later that day some news teams actually showed what footage they had gotten. Some was actually of Vanitas going crazy and yelling at the teams. A lot of his scenes were filled with sensory bleeps.

When Kairi, Naminé and Xion had gotten home that night, they went ahead and posted who had been last to be found and some links to the news videos.

Sora and his brothers had actually found out by watching the news with their mom. Well some of them found out via TV. Sora was laying with his head in his mom's lap as she ran a hand through his hair, not really paying attention, and Vanitas was half awake in the recliner.

The news reporter had said that "an interesting activity had taken place at the mall today." and immediately Roxas and Ventus eyed the television.

"A large group of teenagers both young and older, gathered together at Seaside Park today to be involved in what many thought to be gang activity."

The boys' mom sat up straighter and watched as a clip of the large group played. Not long into the clip did Vanitas show up on camera, his yelling and swearing filling the house. Their mom gasped as she looked over to the now sleeping Vanitas. She threw one of the couch pillows at him, effectively ruining his sleep. He sat up quickly and looked around him.

"Vanitas, what is this!" His mother exclaimed, pointing the television. Vanitas looked to the screen to see himself yelling and raving.

"That…" He started. "Is a person… on TV."

"Who is that person?" His mother asked angrily.

"…I know it looks like me… But… It's not." Vanitas replied.

"The hell it isn't." Sora mumbled with a smile, his head still in his mother's lap. She patted him on the head lightly, telling him not to swear.

"It was later discovered that this was not gang activity but simply a game."

More footage was played of everyone at the mall in which Vanitas was shown in the background being held back by Ventus and Aqua as Sora was shown rushing over to where the cameraman was and started yelling about not buying animals from the mall.

"The teenagers successfully threw off all news crews by telling them that they were not a gang but instead were a large group of protestors trying to get people to stop buying the pets that a store inside the mall offers. This claim being that the store lies and sells sickly animals instead of their promised 'healthy' animals. This was neither proven true or false and all sales continued on as any other day."

"What did you all do?" Asked the boys' mother. It was obvious she was angry.

"We just played a game is all." Vanitas said with slight annoyance.

"Why did everyone think it was a gang trying to get it's two cents?"

"Mom," Ventus tried. "It was just some rumor that someone started. We don't know who."

"Yeah, it was just us and a bunch of other people-" Sora started but was cut off by Roxas shushing him.

"Did you just shush me?" Sora asked him, slightly angered.

"Shut up!" Roxas said to him, turning the volume up on the TV.

"Later in the day it was reported that this get together was simply a game of hide and seek. The idea was made up by a couple of people in the group just as a means of fun." The reporter informed.

"See, it was all just a game for fun." Sora smiled at his mom. She shook her head and sighed.

"I can't believe I didn't know about this." She said.

"It's okay though! Everything went perfectly fine!" Sora comforted. "Aside from those reporters anyways."

Just then all four boys' phones went off. They all took them out to see the same text.

"_Who told?"_

"You guys didn't say anything to give it away did you?" Roxas asked his brothers.

They all shook their heads and replied to the text from Kairi.

**~X~**

"Maybe they found out from the website?" Naminé tried.

"Maybe," Kairi sighed.

"It wouldn't be too hard to find." Xion said.

"True," Kairi nodded.

"So, it's okay then! I mean we got to do what we wanted and everything went smoothly." Naminé smiled.

Kairi typed the last bit of information onto the website and turned off her pink laptop.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can actually give out a prize to the last ones to be found." She suggested.

"That'd be fun." Xion agreed.

**~X~**

"Hey," Lea smiled as he opened the door to his house. He, Isa, Ienzo, Shiya and Ezekiel had all made plans to hang out and the last two had finally arrived.

"Geez Lea how many more people are coming over?" Asked Axel.

"As many as I want!" Lea fired back. "You have Saix over! Why can't I have some friends over?"

"Cause, one friend is less than twelve."

"Whatever. Come on you guys."

Lea and his friends were offered the living room while Saix and Axel would hang out in the red haired males room.

"I told you we'd meet again." Ezekiel smiled.

"Yeah," Lea nodded.

"So, you three were the last to be found? Must be an honor!" Ezekiel then said.

"If it wasn't for you two we would have gotten caught a lot sooner. That hiding spot was great." Isa said with a nod of appreciation.

"I just have one question." Lea started. "It's been bugging me for a while now. Are you guys gay?"

Ezekiel's eye grew wide and Shiya hid his now red face in his hands.

"Lea!" Isa scolded. Ienzo punched his red haired friend in the arm and frowned.

"What? I wanna know!"

**Author's Notes: **What a great ending! Right? Well, that's the end of our lovely little fic! It's been a journey. A fun one at that. Now go to youtube, and play "Don't You Forget About Me" cause that's just what this fic needs. XD anyways, thank you so much for reading and following the kingdom Hearts cast through their what would be, everyday life. You know, if they were like, everyday people. Oh and I know there are some people I didn't even use. I didn't think this fic all the way through enough to use every single person so… my bad.

**Thank you so much for read! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, stalk, favorite or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks to those who read and do favorites and all that good stuff! :D**


End file.
